A Twin
by Lethy
Summary: Sammay Evans has grown up in an adoptive family in America. What will happen when she finds out that her twin is... and when she goes to Hogwarts.
1. Sammay Evans

So, I went away for a month and posted that whichever fanfiction had more reviews would be the one I posted on. This one was the ONLY one I didn't post that on and somehow this one got the most reviews, so I'm rewarding all my reviewers by rewriting this one adding more details and etc. Also the sequel will be posted within the month. Thanks for the reviews. The more I get the faster I will post the sequel ;)

* * *

"**So the boy is staying here. Where will she go?" McGonagall motioned toward the small bundle in Dumbledore's arms.**

"**Her birth was a secret as it was. She shall simply disappear. I know a squib I can take her to. She is looking for a daughter and that might be the easiest." Dumbledore mumbled softly. He gazed sadly at the baby's scar. Then sighed, apparating away.

* * *

**

"_Gyaaaahhhh!" the scream echoed through the night. Then a huge shadow hovered over us. Red eyes glowed as the snakelike eyes glared down at us. A confident, evil smirk spread across his face as a wand pointed down at us. A flash of green light lit up the room and was replaced by a white light._

I screamed as I shot up in bed. My familiar room awaited me as I jolted awake. The house was silent, no one came to my room, they were used to my sudden screams in the night. I sighed and closed my eyes. Glowing red eyes met me behind my lids and I opened my eyes again. Sighing I forced those thoughts out of my mind and lay back down. I woke up again to the feeling of a strange presence. I stood and walked to my window, looking down at the street. A pale man with snakelike eyes stared back at me with a sinister smile. Then an annoying buzzing filled my ears.

I groaned sitting up in bed. I hit the off button on my alarm clock, frustrated that I hadn't turned it off when today was the first day of summer. Sighing dejectedly I rolled out of bed. I grabbed a brush and tossed my hair into a sloppy ponytail. Without really even thinking about it I placed cover up on the thin scar that ran across my forehead. I stretched and headed down stairs.

Walking into the kitchen I found a man in odd clothes sitting at my table. "Good morning Sammay." he said simply.

"Who are you?" my eyes flickered around my room for a sign of my parents.

"Your parents went out for breakfast to give us a chance to talk privately." He stated, "and my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"You...are the Professor of a wizardry school." I cocked my head to the side and squinted at him.

"Yes, and I would like you to attend it. However you are a year behind so attending would mean you having to come with me now so I could train you a years worth of training in a few months."

"I'll...be able to train as a witch?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded happily "Yes. But it will take hard work to catch up with your class. Are you willing?"

"...Yes..." I answered slowly.

"Excellent" he beamed, "Then in three days someone will be here to take you to the school. Your parents have already given their permission." The man disappeared with a loud pop.

I walked to the chair he had been sitting on and collapsed, staring at the grain of the table with blank eyes. *I'm going to be trained...at a Wizardry school...*


	2. School Shopping

3 days later I sat on my bed staring at my bag. I had no clue what to pack, so I had just packed the basics: clothes, bathroom stuff, ect. There was a nervous knot in my stomach. I took a deep breath and got up. I could hear my doorbell ring bellow. I got up and grabbed my bag, it weighed a ton and walked downstairs.  
"Huh-low there Sammay." A giant of a man said from under his face full of hair. I should have been scarred of this beastly man in animal furs, but something about him made me just smile.  
"Hi" I answered smiling. I could my parents didn't agree with my view of the man. They were standing as far away from him as the room let them.  
"I'm here to pick you up for Dumbledore."  
I nodded. "Um... May I ask... Who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry missy, I'm Hagrid. Here I'll take that." He picked up her bag and tapped it with an obnoxious umbrella and it disappeared. "It'll be at Hogwarts when you get there. But first, Dumbledore wants me to take ya shopping first." I blinked at him. "K. Time to go."  
I turned to my parents my mom hugged me in a suffocating bind. My dad gave me a quick peck on the cheek along with his hug. Then I turned back to Hagrid. "Ok, Let's go." He pulled out an odd soda can and held it our to me.  
"Ready, One. Two. Three." suddenly it felt like I was being pulled forward. When I opened my eyes we were in some bar. "Ah, there we go. Follow me Sammay."  
Curious eyes followed us as we made our way across the room. I looked at the floor, happy that my haircut perfectly hid the scar on my forehead. Hagrid led me to a brick wall. He tapped it in a pattern against the brick and it rolled away revealing a bustling street.  
"Wow!" I gasped.  
"Welcome to the wizzarding world Sammay."  
I stared wide eyed at everything I passed. It was all so amazing. "I'd say a wand will be the first order of business. Right this way." He led her to a shop. A big sign above the door read Oleander's . The store was dusty and slightly old looking but I immediately loved it.  
An old man appeared behind the counter "And who is this?"  
"This." Hagrid started  
"I'm Sammay Evans."  
"Evans? Would you happen to be related to Lily Evans?" The man asked his eyes gleamed with interest. Hagrid stared down at me like I had just admitted to being a vampire.  
"I don't know... Maybe."  
"Hmm... Let's find you a wand then." He stared at her for a moment. "How about this." he came out with a thin box. He took the lid off it and handed me a wand. It was a beautiful pure white wood. Intricate vines and roses were carved into it, except for its handle that was made of a deep red wood. I took it in my hand and it felt like it molded to my hand. I smiled at the feel and Olivander's eyes gleamed.  
"Thought so. This is made from the snow tree, the handle is made from blood wood. On the inside there is a pestral tail hair. Its a new one. The first I've ever had of its kind. It seems to have chosen you. Do you except its choice?"  
I nodded without looking up.  
"Very good." He took the wand from my hand and placed gently it into the box .  
Hagrid paid for the wand with some odd coins. I looked at them curiously. "Dumbledore gave me some money to pay for your school supplies."  
"Oh..." I said. He laughed and handed me a coin I flipped the gleaming gold coin around in my fingers before handing it back.  
"Next is robes. While she is measuring you up I'll go find the rest of your stuff."  
We went into another shop where a little woman was darting from to place. She had measuring tape hung around her neck.  
"This one is here for school robes." Hagrid called to her.  
"Up onto the platform with you." she ordered. I stepped up onto it and she immediately started measuring me from every which way. The tape snaking around me on its own. "Done I'll be done shortly." she darted away.  
Ten minutes later she reappeared with some black robes. She slid them onto me without a word. They fell over me perfectly coming gently to rest just below my ankles. She made some minor adjustments before whisking it off again. She folded it and put it into a paper bag before fluttering away. Hagrid was waiting by the door.  
"We have just enough left for a luxury item." He led her to a store and when she looked in there were many different kinds of creatures everywhere.  
"Really!?" I smiled grandly.  
"Of course." He walked me in. I was immediately drawn to a small glass walled container that had no top. Inside tiny kittens pawed and played at each other. A soft looking grey one with blue eyes stopped playing and stared up at her.  
"I think that one has taking a liking to you." Said an old man that appeared at her side. He reached down and scooped up the kitten handing it to me. "This young un is a girl. Pretty little thing ain't she?"  
I nodded. The kitten sat in my cupped hands. It mewed up at me.  
"We'll take 'er" hagrid said with a smile. We walked out of the store. "So, what's 'er name?"  
"How about..." I stared down at the kitten who was in my jacket pocket, her head sticking out of my pocket, and I could feel her purring against my side. "How about... Karma."  
He chuckled. "Karma it is"


	3. Summer School

Hagrid sent me to the school via fireplace. He said it was something called the floo network. The ride was very entertaining. I landed hard in the fireplace of a study of some kind. Pictures on the wall stared out at me blinking. I blinked back *they're moving. How cool*

"Hello again Sammay." Dumbledore walked in the room. He was once again in wizards robes, but this time they were a dark indigo. "I see you brought a friend." He smiled at the kitten who peeked out from my pocket.

"That's alright isn't it? Or are you not aloud to have pet's in the school or..."

Dumbledore cut off my babbled questions with a hand. "Hagrid would not have let you buy it if it wasn't allowed, I gave him a little extra just for that purpose actually. I figured you would like some more company over this summer." He winked. "First things first, let's see the wand Olivander gave you." I took it out from the place I had put it in my robe. He held it his fingertips on either end. "Lovely." he handed it back. "Now, you will be staying in one of the teacher's rooms while you are here over the summer. Feel free to explore, but don't stay out too late. As I said before you will have free range of the library if you'd like. There are some books on your bed I need you to read before we start classes. Understand?" he asked with a smile. I nodded. "Good. It is getting rather late so I will show you to your room." he led her out. I smiled at everything I passed. It was obvious that we were in some sort of castle. I couldn't wait to explore it, or to see it from outside. Where he led me was like a maze so I made sure to stick close. Be sure to watch out for Peeves, I wouldn't want him to cause you too much trouble."

"Who is Peeves?"

"He is a poltergeist that loves to terrorize the hallways of our school."

"I see." I laughed slightly. Dumbledore opened a door.

"This is your room for the summer. Sweet dreams." He walked down the hallway we came from. I walked through the door. All my stuff was already there, just as Hagrid had said it would be. Resting on my bed was a stack of thick books. I picked them up and put them on a desk that was against the far wall. I ran my finger across each ones binding reading the title. I picked one and put it back on my bed. I set Shay down on my bed beside it. She mewed a protest at me. I laughed and changed into some pajamas before crawling into bed. Shay curled up on my chest and I lay back and read my "Introduction to Charms" book.

* * *

The weeks started to pass. Mostly Dumbledore just had me reading. When I wasn't reading I was exploring or finding something to read from the library.

After being there a month I had read everything Dumbledore wanted me to and half the library(not in the restricted section at least). That is when I experienced the greatest thing

imaginable, flying. Dumbledore got me a broom. It's sleek wood was a dark brown. He was amazed at how quickly I picked it up. Almost immediately I could zip around the campus before coming to land in front of him laughing.

Hagrid took me out to study the different types of animals. That was one of my favorite times of the day. He and I would go traipsing through the forbidden forest. He would randomly ask me what some plant or animal was and a few things about it.

I also learned spells. I mastered the basic ones quickly so Dumbledore started to give me some of the more advanced ones that most would learn second or third year.  
The rest of the summer was a blur of more of the same. One day Dumbledore called me to his office.

"The other students will be arriving the day after tomorrow, and there are a few things that we need to talk about before then. First off, I must tell you a story."

I sat down on one of the squishy chairs in his office "Ok."

"You know you are adopted and you know that your parents died. Well, I'm sure you've heard the story of Harry Potter."

"Yeah, I read about it in "recent history of the wizaring world"."

"Good. Well, Harry Potter is your twin brother."  
"He...He's my what."

"We managed to keep the world from finding out about you, so you could live normally for a time. The world thinks you died with your family, and thankfully, so does Voldemort... We think."  
I stared at him shocked.

"So, it goes without saying, we would like to keep that how it is, would you agree."

"Yes." I said immediately.

"Though I regret saying this, it also means keeping this from your brother."

"O...Ok." I looked down. I didn't really like that idea, but I could see his point. If the world found out about me...so could he. Suddenly the image of the man in my dream flashed in my mind making me shudder.

"Second, on a lighter note, we need to sort you, so we know where you will be staying over the school year."

Dumbledore brought a rumpled old hat from a shelf. He gently placed it on her head.

"A Potter?... Odd.... Hmmm..." having a voice talking in her head was odd. "Interesting... So much intelligence...Love of fun... Hard working... Interesting...Let's see here.... Hufflepuff?...No...Griffindor....Yes definitely Griffindor."

"Very well." Dumbledore took the hat from her head. He was smiling. "Looks like you will be in the same house as your brother." He laughed lightly. "You know the painting of the fat lady, that is the entrance to your commons. That is where you shall stay from now on."

I nodded.


	4. New Friends

It was Monday evening. Suddenly the school was busy, house elves ran from place to place, teachers were everywhere preparing for their students. I met most of them as they rushed back and forth. I ended up not seeing much of Dumbledore. I sat on the Griffindor table. A fire cackled in front of her. She smiled. She was wearing her school robes. My bangs hung over my forehead, the rest of it was braided up. I could hear the babble of an approaching crowd. I sat down on the bench with a plop. The students came in like a wave. They all took their seats. I got a bunch of odd looks from the other Griffindors. I tried to smile at them and they turned to whisper. Suddenly all eyes went to the back of the room as McGonagall led in the first years.

Dumbledore stood after all the first years had been sorted. He raised his hands for silence.

"I'd like to welcome all my returning students, the first years, and our new transfer student." I looked down and blushed. I felt the eyes of many students find me. "Of course the rules haven't changed over the summer. Beware of the Forbidden forest for it is easy to disappear among the branches and roots. Stay in your commons after hours. Now, let the feast, begin." He reaised his hands and food appeared.

"Hey there" two identical red heads said grinning.

"I'm Fred!"

"And I'm George."

I smiled at them. "I'm Sammay Evans."

"Pleasure!" They said together.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." a shy looking boy across from me said.

"I'm Seamus and this is my mate Dean."

"I'm Hermione." One of the girls sitting next to me said.

"And I'm Ginny" the girl on my other side said. She was obviously related to the twins. I felt myself smiling.

"Where'd you transfer from?" Hermione asked.

"Um... I'm from the Seattle are... You know... In Washington, USA."

"Really? That is so cool!" Ginny gushed. My eyes flickered up to the teachers table. Dumbledore smiled and winked at me before being called by Snape.

The rest of dinner was mostly a rush of conversation and eating. Then it was time to go up to our commons. I walked with the twins on either side of me. They were leaning close to my ears telling me all about their little inventions. I laughed as they told me about candies to get you out of class and the lists of things they had to make trouble with. I could tell I was going to spend a lot of time with these two. Ginny, who had to walk with the other first years was like their female mini-me. I had found out that he was their little sister and that they had 3 other brothers. One was supposed to be at school but they couldn't find him... Or Harry.

"Harry! Ron! Where have you two been? I've been worried sick!" Hermione's voice reached us as we walked through the portrait.

"Hey mates" Fred started

"You're late you know!" George finished. They linked their arms through mine. My eyes widened slightly as I looked at the two boys. One was definitely another member of the Weasly family. The other... I knew immediately that THIS was my twin brother. His black hair had a tostled look to it. He had bright green eyes and a puckered scar on his forehead.

"Sor-ry we were too busy almost getting expelled." the red head, Ron I guessed, said. Harry's eyes flickered to me and stayed.

I froze *Oh no... He's going to recognize me!*

"Harry, don't stare at her like that!" George started

"You'll scare her half to death" Fred finished elbowing him gently.

"Oh, sorry." He blinked. "I'm Harry Potter." He stuck out his hand. I took it.

"Sammay Evans."

The interest in staring at me finally stopped as the students realized their exhaustion. I don't tend to sleep much so I went and grabbed Karma and a book I had gotten from the library yesterday. After that I went out and sat down in front of the fireplace and curled up on the couch to read. Karma purred softly against my chest.

* * *

The next day I was the first one up and breakfast wasn't for hours still. I got up and dressed as quickly as I could before slipping out. Dumbledore had told me that I could go out and explore the Forbidden Forest whenever I wanted...except during class of course. Hagrid had already told me the areas to avoid and which were safe. I walked out among the trees. Dew dripped off the branches leaving droplets of water on my robe.

I walked to the edge of the lake and looked down into the dark waters. My reflection stared back. My bangs were off to the side of my face revealing my scar on my forehead. Just how Harry looked identical to Dad, I looked identical to Mom, except for my near black eyes. My dark red hair rippled down my back. I shook my hair gently and my hair fell over my scar.

"Hello there." a soft airy voice came from behind me. I spun quickly. A girl stood behind me. She had long blonde hair. She smiled at me. "I don't think I have seen you around before. My name is Luna."

"My name is Sammay Evans. I just transferred here."

"Really? How interesting." she said. Her eyes were slightly distant which might give the impression that she doesn't' catch much to most, but I could immediately tell she saw more than she had more intelligence then she showed.

"Yeah." I smiled at her.

"You're in Grifindor right?"

"Yeah.... Why?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw. Most houses stick to their own."

"Why is that?" I asked

"I think it is a comfort thing. It is kind of like a clique in a way." I blinked at her. I had been right, she did see more than she seemed to.

"Are you like that?"

"No... I don't really have many friends. Most of the students just like to play with me. Steal my things and such, you know, normal kid pranks." Her voice was nonchalant

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be it is all just good fun. I don't mind as long as I get it back by the end of the year. I managed to already have my shoes disappeared, but I think Nargals are responsible for that."

"Hmm... Nargals... Oh yeah, I remember reading about those."

"Really?! You've heard of them?" She looked at me with wider than usual eyes.  
"Yeah. It was in one of my mythical creatures books."

"Oh... So you don't believe it either huh?"

"I never say something isn't real unless there is absolute proof that it isn't." I answered immediately.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course."

Her eyes brightened, coming into focus for the first time. "We better get to breakfast now, or we'll be late." I nodded and we made our way slowly back up to the castle. We talked about lots of things as we made our way up. By the time we got inside the other students were just making their way into the great hall.

"Hey, Sammay! Where've ya been?" Fred and George called. I smiled and waved.

"Talk to you later?" I asked Luna.

"Course." she said grinning. I waved to her quickly before running to take the place the twins made between them for me.

* * *

After breakfast I made my way to my first class. It was Herbology. When I walked in I saw Neville. He saw me and waved, motioning me to sit next to him.

"As long as you don't mind a few odd looks." he whispered when I did.

"I'm used to them by now." I laughed and class started.

I knew most of the answers to the questions that the teacher asked, but mostly I kept quiet, letting the other students answer. I did, however, write the answers on my notebook as she asked them.

Soon the bell above us rang and the class was over. Neville and I walked out together.

"So why didn't you answer the questions since you knew the answers?" He asked me hesitantly.

"I don't want to be a know it all." I shrugged. "Later." I ran off down the hallway.


	5. Cliques and Quidditch

* * *

The rest of my morning classes went by without incident. I did the same thing when teachers asked questions in all my other classes. But Hermione, Ron, and Harry were in them all. Hermione's hand always shot up when a teacher asked a question.

At lunch I once again sat between the Weasly twins. Ginny and me babbled for most of the time though. Fred and George just laughed along with us. I noticed the rest of the Griffindors seemed to have accepted me and I also realized how our house broke up. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Seamus, and Dean seemed to make one group. For the most part the house seemed to break up into years.

"So, we have an opening on our quidditch team this year. So, how is your flying?" The twins

"I'm... Ok..." I said trying to hide my grin.

"Well, let's see it. Let's go out and see."

"Alright." I stood up with them and we walked out. "Accio broom." I flicked my wand and my broom sped to my hand. The twins followed suit and we walked outside.

"Catch me if you can!" I called and I was off speeding over the grounds the twins staring after me in shock before they jumped on their brooms and sped off after me. I swirled dropping close to the ground, dodging this way and that.

We did this for close to a half an hour before I finally came to land breathless and laughing on the ground. They landed behind me falling to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Sammay" Fred gasped

"You" George

"Gotta" Fred

"Try" George

"Out" Fred

"Maybe..."

"No maybe about it, you are definitely doing it." They gasped together

* * *

I had potions next. Snape was the one teacher I had not met yet. I sat down at my desk smiling at all the potion bottles that lined the shelves. Hermione sat down next to me.

"Hey." she smiled.

"Hi." I answered.

"Welcome back. I trust you had an interesting summer." a tall dark, greasy haired man walked in. "I would say it is a pleasure to see you, but for some of you, it isn't. Please open your books to page 304."

I enjoyed that class. He was quick and to the point. He didn't seem to like Harry, and he avoided looking at me though.

The bell rang over head. I waited for a moment.

"Out of my sight." He said waving his hand and turning his back on us.

* * *

"I hear you impressed the twins." A boy approached me. "And McGonagall as well. That takes a lot. My name is Oliver Wood. I'm the Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team. I would like you to come to practice next week. We can see how you fit in with the team and decide whether you are on or not. Alright?"

I nodded.

"Good." He waved and walked off. Fred and George appeared at my sides.

"So... What was that about." They had wicked grins on their face.

"I'm sure you know." I said turning around and starting to walk away, trying to hide my grin.

"Aw come on, don't be mad." Fred said tossing his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah yeah." I said barely keeping a straight face.

He wasn't fooled but he played along. "Pleeeeease." he pouted at me.

George actually did look like he thought I was serious. "Please don't be mad Sammay."

I laughed. Fred broke out into a grin but George only looked confused. Fred let go of my shoulders and tapped my nose with his finger. "I think you got him good."  
"What do you mean?" George asked.

We both laughed.

"Jeez you were never mad, were you?"

"Got that right." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes.

I had noticed that everyone at this school seemed to have a problem telling the twins apart, but I had absolutely no problem with it. Their personalities were completely different and if you looked them in the eyes there was a difference in the way they looked at things.

"So are you going to go?"

"I...I don't know guys."

"You know it wasn't us that went to Oliver." Fred put in.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that McGonagall saw us messing around outside and was impressed enough to go to him herself." George explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really. If she was impressed than you definitely got some talent." Fred linked his arm through mine and George went on the other side.

"Believe us. The last time McGonagall personally picked out a member of the team was Harry last year and he is about the best seeker we've ever had." They said together.

"So, where shall we go since classes are done for the day?" Fred asked me.

* * *

Soon the week had passes. I kept my distance from Harry just in case he recognized me. I mostly stayed with Fred, George, and Luna. I was rarely on my own except when I was curled up by the lake with a book or doing homework, but even then Luna was usually with me.

I was bouncing nervously while I ate my breakfast. Fred elbowed me. "Come on, stop frettin so much."

"Easy for you to say."

"I won't let you get hurt." he whispered in my ear. "Don't worry."

He leaned away immediately after he said it. I laughed.

"I'm more worried about making a fool out of myself then getting hurt."

"Aw, come on, we won't let you make too much of a fool of yourself, and if anyone tries to make fun of you, we will send a bludger their way." George said. Fred just sent a sympathetic smile at me.

"Time to go." Oliver said walking past us.

"Come on." Fred and George each grabbed me on the upper arm and lifted me up. Her feet were about 4 inches off the ground as they led her out, Harry walking behind them laughing as I struggled to get free.

I walked out onto the field on my own accord, giving me at least a little dignity.

"Alright, the spot open is a chaser. Sammay here is going to practice with us today to see if she is going to be the one to take the spot." Oliver said to the team. He let the bludger and the snitch go and held the Quaffle in his hand. "Let's go." he hopped on his broom and then zoomed to his spot in front of the goal.

He tossed the quaffle into the air. We all jumped on our brooms and we were off.

I zoomed off and caught the quaffle. I darted off toward the goal. I dodged a few bludgers that came my way. One of my teammates waved for the ball. I tossed it over to her. She caught it easily and zoomed off.

Practice continued. There weren't many incidents. I missed catching the quaffle once, only to catch it on the dive instead.

Almost too soon practice was over. I landed softly on the ground. Fred and George landed right behind me struggling to hold onto the bludgers in their arms.

"How was it?" I asked. I didn't look at them, I was too busy looking at the ground.

"You.." Fred gasped

"Did..." George

"Great..." Fred finished.

They locked down the bludgers, and Harry came over with the golden snitch in his palm.

"Got it." He placed it in its slot. "Nice job today...Sam right?"

"How rude, not knowing her name. Her name is Sammay." Fred said in an irritated voice.

George laughed. "Easy Fred, he didn't mean to insult her you know."

Fred smiled at him apologetically, and Harry smiled apologetically at me.

"So, " Oliver came over to us, "I'd say you are on the team."

"REALLY?" I smiled.

"Of course you are." Fred and George tossed their arms around me. "Let's celebrate."

"Meet us in the commons in an hour." Fred whispered to me, then they were off.


	6. The Art of Getting Blown Off

The next few weeks were a whirl wind of practice, class, and homework. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.I was coming out of Herbology with Neville when a boy ran up to me."Dumbledore wants to see you right away. Would you like me to lead you to his office?""No, its alright, I know my way there. Later Luna!" I jogged off toward the castle. I passed by the giggling girls and some rambunctious boys, saying hello to some of my friends that called out to me. I slowed down as I neared the passage to his office."Butterbeer." I said to the gargoyle. It slid aside letting me enter the staircase. I took the stairs three at a time. I stopped in front of his door taking a deep breath to catch my breath. I reached out and knocked lightly."Come in." the soft call came.I opened the door. "Hello Professor. You wanted to see me.""Yes Sammay, come sit." I went and perched lightly on the chair."So... What's up?""Hmm... Odd phrase. At the moment I'd say the ceiling." He said looking at me confused, "Why?"I laughed. "What's up means what did you want to tell me.""Oh, why didn't you just say so?" He said smiling"I did." I laughed."I called you here because there is something I wanted to teach you in your spare time. It is a high level skill, but I think it will be extremely useful to you.""What is it?""It is called Occlumancy. It is the ability to read minds and to block people from reading yours." he explained. I nodded."I've heard of it before I think... Yes, it was in some books I've read.""Yes, I imagine it was." he laughed his eyes sparkling."Alright. We shall do it on the weekends. Now, you better get going, or you will be late for class."I stood and walked toward the door. "Oh, and Sammay, it would be much appreciated if you kept the lessons between the two of us.""Ok. Bye Professor Dumbledore." I sped out of the room and to Transfigurations.

"Hey Ginny." I called, I was on my way to lunch."Ginny? Hello Earth to Ginny?" I called to her, but she ignored me and just walked off toward the bathroom. "Jeez, what's her problem?" I muttered."Hey kiddo" George twins linked their arms through mine."What's up?" Fred said using my term."Nothing out of the ordinary... Why? Oh, and George, I told you not to call me that.""Yeah yeah." George said."Hey, what's up with Ginny?""What do you mean?" They both asked."She just totally blew me off.""Really? She didn't seem to be acting weird to us... She must have just been spacing out." they explained together"Don't worry." Fred said"I guess you two would know best... It was still odd though." I walked a bit ahead of them. They shrugged and followed after me.

I tried to keep an eye on Ginny, but the more I tried to watch her the less I seemed to see of night I was walking out in the hallways after dinner. Luna was with me. That is when we heard the scream. We looked at each other before speeding down the hallways toward the noise. Suddenly a crowd of students were in front of us.... Most were green. I heard Luna gasp. I followed her eyes and saw what had caught her attention. "Oh...My..." my hand flew to my mouth.


	7. More Quidditch and Weekend Lessons

The match was getting worse and worse by the minute. We were playing against Slytherin. There was a rogue bludger on the field that seemed dead set on hitting Harry. Fred and George were kept busy by trying to keep it from knocking Harry senseless, which left us to fend for ourselves. We did our best, but it seemed like everywhere we went the Slytherin beaters had the other bludger coming at our heads. I think we all sighted with relief as the half time bell rang. We all landed softy, exhausted. Harry turned to Fred and George. "Guy, you need to help them out. I can deal with that bludger""Harry are you sure?" I asked him warily."Yeah, we can't have Slytherin getting enough points that we don't win if I get the snitch now can we?"And the game restarted. The game went on. Soon I had the quaffle and was speeding toward the Slytherin goal when I saw the bludger hit Harry. I stopped dead making a Slytherin shoot past me and run into a flag pole. Harry seemed to shake it off and zoom forward. I watched him snatch something out of the air before plummeting toward the ground.I landed as quickly as I could. The quaffle still tucked under my arm. I arrived just in time to watch Lockhart, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, remove all the bones from Harry's arm. Everyone stared mortified as it bent at some disgusting angle. Harry was rushed to Madame Pompfrey. I saw Dumbledore waving at me. He motioned for me to meet him at his office."Sorry guys I gotta go." I told the twins"Jeez, you're always disappearing on the weekends." Fred said complaining."Sorry" I got up and ran off

Dumbledore and I were practicing Occlumancy in his office. "Very good, Sammay." Dumbledore told me."Thanks." I smiled, pleased with myself."ALBUS!" McGonagall rushed in breathlessly, "Come quick, one of the students...! He's been petrified."Dumbledore flew out of the room leaving me in the office staring dumbly after him.I walked out of the office and down the stairs in a daze. *Petrified?* I knew what that was but... One of the only things that could do that was...A Basilisk...And a Basilisk in Hogwarts means... The Chamber of Secrets...I felt the world swaying under my feet. That is when I heard it. There was a whispering voice. It surrounded me completely. It made my head spin even faster then before. I felt myself swaying, I saw the floor rushing up to meet me. That is when I felt the arms lock around my waist."Sammay? Are you alright?" the frantic cry came from behind head started to clear. I slowly tried to put my feet underneath of me."Sammay?""I'm... I'm alright... I think..." I raised my head and met the worried eyes."You sure? I could take you to Madame Pompfrey...""No, I'm fine." I stood straight. He readjusted his arm to make sure that he could catch her if she fell again. "Fred, what happened? I... I heard a boy was petrified.""Yeah, it was Collin. You know the first year constantly chasing Harry around tying to get his picture.""Yeah, of course I know him. He is a Gryffindor.""Yeah, he is. You sure you're ok."I shrugged "Yeah, I guess." "K. Come on, let's get you back to the Gryffindor commons." He led me through the back hallways to avoid the masses of students in walked through the painting."Sammay, Fred, thank goodness you two are safe." McGonagall gasped."Sorry Professor, I got worried about her. She was feinting in the hallway. Nearly gave me a heart attack." Fred laughed."Well. I'm just glad you two are alright. Would you do me a favor and stay in here till I tell you otherwise?""Yes ma'am." Fred answered with a grin.I broke free of Fred's grasp . "I'm going to go lay down. Thanks for your help Fred." I walked up the stairs and into the girls dormitories. "Where have you been! I was worried." Hermione said when I walked through the doors. "After what happened to Collin." she shuddered."Sorry. I was when Dumbledore's office when he found out about it. It took me a while to get back." I could feel my head spinning again."Are you alright?""Yeah, I'm just dizzy." I sat on my bed again. "I think I'm going to take a nap." she nodded. Her eyes were concerned. I laid down and pulled the blanket over my shoulders falling asleep.


	8. Duels, Petrification, and Good Luck

The next day we were all required to go to some dueling class. It was led by Lockhart. I got paired up with Luna. We flung spells back and forth, keeping it we were all brought to watch Harry and Draco duel it out. A giant black snake slowly crept out of Draco's wand. Lockhart managed to infuriate the thing and it went Justin. Harry stopped it. It came out as a hiss, but it was easy enough to understand. "Stop, leave him alone." The snake curled up on the floor completely calmedSuddenly the entire group of students seemed terrified of Harry, but I couldn't figure out why. All I could hear was the murmuring around me."Slytherin's Heir."Luna and I looked at each other and shrugged.

Later that day rumors flew around that Justin had been petrified as well. All this stuff was starting to scare me. I ate breakfast silently. Ginny seemed really jittery all through the meal. I asked her what was up and she didn't answer. The twins left her alone, so I thought nothing of it.

After lunch things started to get better. Ginny started to act like herself again. The twins had been trying to convince me it was all in my imagination, but I was happy to finally have her back to normal, regardless. The four of us-the twins, Ginny, and me- sat at the lunch table babbling and joking as usual. I was making jokes about our idiotic Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and Fred was eagerly agreeing with my observations. George was making faces at Fred, for some reason or another. "That is so not true. He is the greatest most wonderful man I've ever met." Ginny gushed."Well, I'm not impressed""It is about time a girl thought that way." George elbowed me. "Ain't that right Fred." Fred just smacked him over the head over me."Well, I'm glad you approve." I laughed, rolling my eyes at them

Time passed quickly and nothing happened. Things were finally back to normal, and now it was time to sign up for next years classes. I signed up for about everything I could. Fred and George were with me as I walked through the halls heading toward our quidditch match. They were asking me about the classes I was going to take. I was only half listening though.. We walked out and went our separate ways as I went to the girls changing rooms.I got dressed and met up with the rest of the team. Fred and George picked up right where we had left off in our conversation as we walked out to our spots on the McGonagall walked out onto the field. "I'm sorry, but this game has been officially cancelled. I would like all students to report to their house IMMEDIATELY. Mister Potter, find Mister Weasly and follow me.""Come on, she is really serious, we'd better go." Fred said in my ear above the sound of the gossiping students. He and Fred each grabbed a hold of one of my hands and drug me through the crowd.

Hermione was not in the room, but Lavender was sobbing uncontrollably."Lavender, what's wrong?""He...Herm...Hermione...s ... Been... Petrified." she sobbed.I stared at her as if she had just grown a third head. Suddenly I could once again hear the whispers that made my head spin.

That night Lavender cried herself to sleep along with Parvati. I soothed them as best I could. After they were finally asleep I sat on the window sill looking out at the grounds.*My first year at Hogwarts and this is how it goes... *There was talk that the school might have to close faux landed on the open sill with me. He had a piece of paper tied to his ankle. I took the paper and he flew Sammay,Due to pressure from the ministry I have been ordered to vacate my spot at Hogwarts. I would like you to keep an eye on Harry and Ron while I am gone. If ever you need him Faux will come when you call him. I believe Harry is on to something with all his snooping, but he tends to jump into things alone. Keep working hard, and be ready for anything. And as for your Occlumancy classes... Well, you have almost mastered most of it, just keep luck,Albus Dumbledore


	9. Lockheart and The Chamber

The next few weeks started to blur together. McGonagall suddenly told us that exams were basically going to be right now. Ginny started acting odd again. I rarely saw Fred and George now, due to the escorts. And since Luna was not only in another class, but another year as well, I saw her even less. One day McGonagall announced that the Mandrake root, which would cure the petrified people, was ready. A wave of relief was sent through the , Ron and I were being escorted through the schools by Lockhart. He was complaining about the new precautions when Harry suggested that we could escort ourselves. Lockhart was elated by the idea and quickly disappeared down the halls."You ok by yourself?" Harry turned to me."Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." I said innocently.I watched them zoom off down the halls before following basically ran into McGonagall around the corner. I rolled my eyes, so much for sneaking. I slipped into a passageway-Fred and George had shown them all to me-. The walls were thin so I could hear when they told McGonagall they were going to go see Hermione and when their footsteps told me that they had convinced her. I knew that is where they were going by the sound of their footfalls. Suddenly, the sound of a hissing voice surrounded me.*take her to the chamber. Lock her there forever. She shall stay forever in the chamber." I couldn't move. The voice surrounded me, then passed voice was gone now. I leaned against the wall for support. Then the sound of a bunch of voices passed me. I quickly followed them through my passageway until they all gathered in one spot. "They've taken Ginny Weasley!" I heard McGonagall cry. My head spun. *No* I ran off down the halls until I came to a doorway out of my passage some distance away from them. I nearly ran into Harry."What are you doing out here? We thought you went to the commons!" he asked me."What are you the only ones allowed to try to figure out what's going on?" I asked."Well...no." he stuttered."I know you know what's going on. Let me help." I told him."But..." Ron broke in."Alright." Harry said, startling both Ron and I. "Come on then, They are going to have Lockhart take on the monster."We ran off down the hallway. "Are they nuts? It's obvious he's never even seen a dark creature in his life.""Yeah, we know that. So how much do you know?""I know that it has to be a Basilisk that is running through are schools."He stopped and turned to me. "How did you know that?""I've read most the books in the library here. I've known it was a Basilisk from the first attack.""Really?""Yeah. Now come on. We've got to go help that moron help Ginny." I sprinted down the halls and they followed after me

We charged into his office to find him packing. "What are you doing?" I shouted at him."Yeah, aren't you supposed to be some big hero?""That was in my books. This is real life! I could die!""And if you don't do something Ginny is going to die!" I shouted at him"Well, I feel sorry for the girl, I really do, but it isn't my fault. I've never gone against anything before.""But all those books said you did." Ron pointed out."Yeah, but those weren't me. I just interviewed the people that did it then wiped their memory...Just like I will yours." He spun his wand pointing at us."EXPELIARMUS!" Harry yelled. Lockhart's wand flew to Harry's hand."Let's go." I told Harry. "Or we'll be too late."We took Lockhart with us as we sped to the unused girl's bathroom."Hey Myrtle!" I called"Hello Sammay. hello Harry." She called."Look!" Harry said. There was a snake engraved in the sink.I looked at it for a moment. "open" Harry and I hissed at the same dropped down through the tunnel that it revealed. We made our way down. I gasped and stared wide-eyed at a giant snake skin that lay on the floor. Suddenly Lockhart grabbed Ron's wand out of his hand and aimed it back at us. We backed away slowly. He attempted to send a memory loss spell at us but it backfired. The rocks walls collapsed separating Ron and Lockhart from me and Harry."RON? RON ARE YOU OK?" Harry shouted. I held my face in my hands. My hand was wet with blood.A muffled "Yes" came from the other side. "I think Lockhart's lost it though ." the sound of babbling came from the other side."Sammay? Are you ok?" I nodded but wasn't sure."Here let me see."I jerked away from him, the cut was on my forehead, near my scar."I'm alright, let's just go see Ginny." we rushed forward through the tunnels. We came to a doorway and Harry told it to open. The great serpent carving slid apart and we saw Ginny laying on the ground. Both of us sprinted in. I slid to my knees next to her. "Ginny! Ginny wake up." I shook her gently."Is she alive?" Harry asked, his voice was dead."Yes, yes, she is alive. But... She isn't doing good.""Tom." Harry said. I looked up to see Harry standing staring at a boy in Hogwarts robes. "Tom, help her! What happened to her.?" The boy, Tom, as Harry called him came over and snatched Harry's wand from where it lay on the ground."Tom, what happened to Ginny?"My head was starting to spin and the last thing I saw was Tom's evil smile before I fell into blackness."Faux" was all I could muster to say. I just hope he came to help Harry in time.


	10. Ouch

I opened my eyes. My head was no longer throbbing. I was expecting to wake up in the dark wet caves of the Chamber of Secrets, but what met my eyes was the gently lit infirmary. Dumbledore sat at the edge of my bed smiling."Well done Sammay, Well done." He said.I sat up slowly. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything to help him.""That is where you're wrong. You went down there with him, so he didn't have to go alone. You entered that room, and you called Faux.""Dumbledore, is he ok? Is Harry ok?""Yes, he is fine.""How long have I been asleep.""Only 2 days, and from the large cut you had, I'm surprised you woke up this soon.""Sammay!" The yell came from the doorway. Suddenly two tall red heads were sitting on either side of my bed."Where the hell do you come off worrying us like that." They said together."Sammay, I leave you in their capable hands. I shall talk with you again later."

The great feast had started. As usual I was in between the twins , Ginny was finally back to her laughing self again. Dumbledore stood raising his hands for silence."This year has been full of unexpected... Incidents, but we have all made it through. This year, the winning house is Gryffindor." He flicked his hands and the banners around the room turned red and entire room erupted into applause... Well except for the Slytherin table of course.

I waved to my friends as they left on the train. Dumbledore was going to take me home through the floo network. I made my way back to the castle and to his office. My bags were already sitting there. I was wearing jeans and a sweater.

"You ready to go home Sammay Evans?"

"I guess..."

"Sammay, you know you can come back next year right."

"Really? I won't just wake up and have all this be just an odd dream."

"This is no dream Sammay, this is your life."

Karma purred from my shoulder and licked the side of my face gently.

I laughed.


	11. Dreams And Home

Home was just as I remembered it. My parents were waiting for me when I came through the fire place. They never did question me about the things that went on at school. I had been home for a week now. The past year seemed to seem more and more like a dream. I was laying back in bed, my hands underneath my head, when I heard something tapping against my window.

I looked up to see a brown owl staring at me through the glass. I got up and opened my window. The owl flew in and dropped a letter in my hand before landing on my desk.

Hey Sammay,

Just thought I'd write to make sure you haven't forgotten us. I hope you don't mind, I got your address from Dumbledore. He told me that you would probably like someone to write to. All of us are heading to Egypt for the summer. Olive here will take a letter back to me if you feel like writing back.

Your friend

Fred.

I smiled. Here was my reminder of the school year. How could I ever think the twins were just a dream. Even I don't have that big of an imagination.

My friends and I were curled up around a campfire. It was midway through the summer and this was the first time we had gotten to get together since summer started. There was a total of 6 of us sitting in camping chairs, blankets around our shoulders, and marshmallow endowed sticks in the fire.

"So, what is this new school like where you were all year that you couldn't even call us from?" Shanon asked me.

I thought for a minute how to describe the fun, scary, and insane events that had taken place in my life in the last year. "Magical." I said smiling at the implied meaning behind it.

They looked at me skeptically.

"So did you find any great new friends to replace us?"

I reached into a bag next to me and pulled out pictures of Fred, George, Ginny, and Luna.

"Wow, you must like this one guy a lot. There are a lot of pictures of him. What's his name?" Cara held up a picture of Fred and me.

"That is , as for the matter of there being a ton of pictures of him, that is because some of those are of George, his twin brother." I answered laughing at their shocked faces.

"That is so cool."

"Yeah, that is mostly who I hung out with while I was at school. But enough about me. What has been going on since I left." Karma peeked out from my blanket where she sat on my lap. An owl hooted from up in the tree and I smiled. It flew down and perched on the back of my chair. The other girls squeaked.

"Hello there." I said looking up. It dropped a letter in my lap without the other girls seeing. "Thank you Olive. I will give you one later." I whispered the last part. The owl hooted softly at me before flying off.

"What was that about?" Cara squeaked.

"Nothing. It is my friends pet, he is very well trained. He comes to visit me every so often. They say that he likes me." I laughed.

"What did he drop on your lap?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, Olive here kinda works like a messenger pigeon between the four of us... Well actually make that the two of us mostly"

"Really? How sweet!"

"Which friend?"

"Fred." I said back.

"Well, what does it say?"

I rolled my eyes and opened it.

"Dear Sammay,

It is sooo HOT down here. You wouldn't believe how much sand there is. You would love all the pyramids to." I skipped over the part that he had sent me a picture as well. It would have been difficult to explain why all the people were moving in it. "I hope you are not bored out of your mind without me and George there. What have you been up to? Are you still planning on going on that camping trip with your friends? Hope you have fun. Ron, Ginny, Pearcy, and George all say hi.

Later Kiddo

Fred,

P.S. Stop glaring at the page." I stopped reading laughing. All my old friends were looking at me like I was crazy.

"He really knows you well doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess." I was still laughing and blushing.

"Well, I think we've tortured the girl enough for one night. Let's hit the sack." We all got up and walked inside licking our sticky fingers. We all went inside Cara's house and into her bedroom. While the other girls curled up in their blankets I grabbed a notebook and wrote a letter to Fred. Then I got up and slipped outside and gave the letter to Olive. Then I went back inside and fell asleep.


	12. Surprise

The end of the summer was drawing near. Cara and I were at the mall eating at the food court when I noticed that everyone in area was turned toward the doors. I turned to find a familiar, gigantic form silhouetted inside the glass doors.

I jumped up. "HAGRID!" I called smiling, and running to him.

"Hey Sammay. Dumbledore sent me to get you."

"Really? Already? School doesn't start for a couple of weeks" Cara walked over to me and tugged on my arm

"You know him?!" she whispered urgently in my ear.

"Yeah, he is a teacher at my school." I said back smiling.

"He is a teacher?" her eyes widened.

"Well... Not exactly he is the grounds keeper."

"No Sammay, you were right the first time. I'm a teacher this year."

I turned to him grinning "Really?"

"Yeah. But, you ready to go? Professor Dumbledore wants you at the Leaking Cauldron as quickly as possible."

"Ok, I'll go home and pack, then we can go. Bye Cara, see you at Christmas." I turned and walked out the door with Hagrid.

"Hello Deary, you must be Sammay, the girl I've heard all about" A red head woman came to answer the door.

"Sammay!" Two red head boys burst past her and nearly tackled me.

"Fred, George, don't make the girl a pancake now. I'm sorry about my boys. My name is Mrs. Weasly. I'm their mother." The woman introduced herself. "Hagrid, did you want to stay for supper?"

"I'm sorry, I gotta run. But I will leave Sammay here in your capable hands."

"I'll take good care of her. That is if my boys here don't pummel her first."

"Don't worry about me." I said from my spot smashed between them.

"Oh, and by the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" George spun me around, taking me from Fred's grasp.

"Hey." Fred complained.

"Sammay? Hey, happy birthday" Ginny walked out.

"Let's get inside, or we'll all catch a cold."

"Ok" Fred said. Taking hold of my arm as well.

"Bye Hagrid." I called as Fred and George lifted me into the house.


	13. The Time Turner and a New School

I met the rest of the Weasly's that night. They made me a cake in honor of my birthday. I was blushing all night. Ron was the only one to notice.

"Hey, its Harry's birthday too!" he said laughing.

I quickly changed the subject so questions never got raised about it.

I spent the next two weeks there. A week before we were going to go to school we all went to the Leaky Cauldron to stay the night. When I woke up in the morning I found out Harry was there too. I sat between the twins at Breakfast while Harry babbled with Ron and Hermione. The group of us went shopping. Later that day. Hermione bought a large orange tabby cat. The cat seemed to like Karma, but seemed to hate Scabbers, Ron's pet rat.

We spent the next week having fun. The day we were to go to the train that would take us to school ministry cars picked us up.

Fred, George, Ginny and I were in one car together. We joked and laughed together on our way there.

Fred and George led me through the Kings Cross station.

We laughed our way through pushing carts with our trunks piled on it.

"Here we go!" George ran at a wall and through it.

"What?!" I gasped.

"Come on." Fred waved me forward and together we ran at the wall and through it. "Welcome to Platform 9 and ¾ Sammay Evans." He said laughing.

I stared wide eyed at the mass of students and parents that surrounded me. Together we walked to the train.

Suddenly there was an arm around my waist.

"Hey Luna." I said smiling.

"Sammay, come meet my dad." she pulled me sideways.

"Ok, ok."

She pulled me to a man that reminded me completely of Luna.

"Hello Mr. Lovegood." I said to man.

"Daddy, this is Sammay Evans."

"Yes, I've heard all about you." He said smiling.

"Likewise."

The bell whistled over our head.

"Oops, time to go Luna. It was nice meeting you Mr. Lovegood." I ran to the train, Luna right behind me.

The train lurched forward, just as we got to our compartments.

I fell asleep against Fred's shoulder in the compartment after eating WAY too many acid pops in a competition with George. My stomach was killing me.

The train jolted to a stop and I was flung forward onto the floor. I looked around the dark compartment.

"What happened?"

"I...I don't know. This isn't exactly normal."

The room was now freezing. I shivered, I could see my breath. A dark figure passed in front of the compartment window. I felt it pause. Suddenly I knew something was wrong... Something was wrong with Harry. My head spun and I heard a woman scream, mixed with the sound of two babies screams. It was a sound I had heard many times in my dreams.

"Sammay? Are you alright?" Fred yelled.

I slowly fell to the ground.

"Sammay? Oh, Please wake up! Sammay?"

I slowly raised my head to find a frantic pair of matching faces looking down at me

"What...What happened." I sat up.

"That's what we'd like to know. You just scared the crap out of us Sammay." They said together.

"Sorry." I lifted myself off the floor and onto the seat. I held my spinning head in my hands.

"Told ya all those acid pops were a bad idea," George laughed.

"Yeah Yeah" I muttered. The train was moving again.

"I think it is about time we got dressed. We'll be at the school soon." Luna got up and pushed the boys out.

"Hey!" They called.

"Hey nothing, we are going to change and so you can't be here when we do." Luna closed the curtains. "There now. That's better." she laughed. "Shall we change then?"

"Yeah. I'm so excited to be back at school." I smiled "Wow, never thought I'd say that!" Luna, Ginny, and I started to change, slipping our "muggle" clothes off and our robes on. I tied my hair back with a black ribbon, making sure my bangs were still covering my forehead. Soon after the train slowed and stopped. The three of us grabbed our trunks and opened the compartment door and threw ourselves into the bustle of students.

"Sammay, Hermione, may I speak to you for a moment, there is something that we need to discuss." Hermione and I glanced at each other and then followed after McGonagall. We went into her office. She motioned us to take a seat and we did as we were told.

"You two have more classes in your schedule than is humanly possible, but since I think that you should take all the classes we have decided to extend a special privilege to you." She held out necklace to each of us. I took it and examined it for a moment.

"Its a time turner." I said looking down at the pendant.

"Ah, I figured you would be familiar with it." McGonagall smiled. "I'm guessing you know how it works." "Yes of course." I smiled.

"Very good. Here is your schedule." she handed a piece of paper to me.

I took it. "Now go, or you'll miss the great feast."

"K." I said running out.

I sat quickly in between the twins. I laughed and waved to Lavender. Karma jumped out of my pocket and sped up to the front of the room where she went and perched on Dumbledore's lap. I laughed following her with my eyes, then I went to eating my dinner.

About half way through dinner Karma came back to me. She hopped up onto my lap and gave me a piece of paper. I took it.

Meet me in my office.

The simple note was in familiar handwriting. I looked up at Dumbledore and nodded.

I walked into Dumbledore's office after the feast was over. He wasn't there yet. I flopped down in my usual chair. Fawkes came over and landed softly in my lap. I yawned involuntarily.

"Not much sleep lately?" Dumbledore's voice came from behind me.

I nodded.

"Hmm" he laughed. "Sammay, there are a few things I need to discuss with you. As I'm sure you have already guessed, there are a few people that know who you are. McGonagall would be one, Snape would be another, and finally Hagrid. Well, there are a few things I need to tell you. I'm sure you are aware of the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban. He was best friends with your father. He knows that you existed. If he sees you he will recognize you immediately."

"So...What do you want me to do?"

"I'm sorry Sammay, I cannot let you attend Hogwarts this year."

"WHAT? Then what will you have me do Professor?"

"Sammay, for this year I would like you to attend Beauxbatons. It is.."

"I know what it is, don't worry sir." I smiled. "If that is what needs to happen, to keep Harry and the entire world safe, then so be it."

"I truly am sorry Sammay. I know you have good friends here."

"It'll be alright."

"The other reason for this drastic measure is because we are trying to temporarily keep your existence between those that already know, and there is another old friend of your mother and father that would recognize you immediately, and he is going to be working at the school this year."

I nodded. "When do I leave?"

"Immediately."

"Can you tell Luna for me. I think she will be the best one to break it to the others."

"Of course. The floo network is temporarily set up between my office and the Headmaster of Beauxbatons's office. I'm sorry to rush you so."

"It really is alright. With all the change I have been through all my life, I'm used to it."

"I shall see you soon Sammay Evans." I walked into the fire pit, taking my trunk with me.

When I landed I was in a study. There was a gigantic lady seated at the desk.

"Hello" I said, stepping out.

"Bonjure. You must be my new student." She said "Je m'appell Madame Maxime."

"Bonjure Madame. Je m'appell Sammay Evans." I had taken 2 years of French so I was rather fluent.

"Ah, Parle vous francaise?" (Ah, you speak French)

I nodded. "Oui Madame." (yes madame.)

"Very good. Josaline? Will you take this girl to her dorm?" Madame Maxime called.

A beautiful brunette walked into the room

"Follow me"


	14. Beauxbatons

I got a letter the next day from a VERY furious Fred. I laughed. A tall blonde came to site next to me. "What is it?" Her name was Shellia, she was my roommate.

I handed the letter to her. She laughed as well. "I guess they weren't expecting me to leave so suddenly were they?"

"I guess not, but then again, neither was I ." I grinned.

"I guess your right."

The weeks started to blur together and soon two months had passed. I had gotten less and less mail from anyone until I got nothing at all. It put me in an almost constant bad mood.

"Hey, Sammay, wait up!" Seb called.

I turned and smiled. "Hey Seb, what's up?"

"I... Um... Had a question."

"Yeah, What's up?" I blinked at him. Seb was one of the people that sat at our table at lunch. He was best friends with Malikai, Shellia's boyfriend.

"Would you... Umm... Like to... Um... Go on a... A date with me... You know when we are allowed to go to Paris this weekend?" He was blushing fiercely but looking me in the eyes.

"Umm.." I blushed and looked away. "Sure."

The end of the school year was coming. I had been dating Seb since November, but hadn't heard from anyone at Hogwarts since October. I had given up sending them letters by the end of October. I was growing more and more worried but... There was nothing I could do about it. I had a bunch of tests to take and I was constantly in the library.

I was sitting on the plane on my way back home. Now that I wasn't struggling with tests I had time to think over all that had happened in the last year.

I had broken up with Seb last week. I knew it wouldn't work if I went home, and it work even less if I returned to Hogwarts.

The thought of Hogwarts alone brought a flood of emotions: worry and anger at the lack of communication, homesickness, love, and an odd sense of longing.

I watched the ocean pass underneath of us as we flew over it. Soon I had fallen asleep.


	15. A Visit

I landed at SeaTac jetlagged and more than a little moody. My parents didn't bother me as I got in the car and immediately fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I looked at the clock. *So much for morning* it was just past noon.

I sat up and walked downstairs. "Dumbledore!" I shouted. There sitting at our kitchen table was Dumbledore wearing "muggle" clothes. His view of muggle fashion was highly amusing.

"I have to apologize to you Sammay. For the lack of contact. We became aware that someone was intercepting the mail, so I had to halt all letters to you. I apologize."

I nodded. "It is alright."

"To make it up to you, I brought a present."

Suddenly I was nearly tackled from behind. "Sammay!!!!"

"Fred! George! Ginny! Luna!" all four of my friends were there grinning at me.

"I thought I would bring them to visit for a weekend."

"So, what are we doing first?" Fred asked grinning.

"Mall anyone?" Ginny piped up.

I laughed "With you guys there? Anything will be fine." so we left in a pile of laughter.

We wandered around the mall together. The twins seemed completely uninterested in shopping, but they were amused as the three of us girls tried on outfits at random. We bought a bunch of new clothes. Finally we all settled down at a table with smoothies and a two pizzas(one for us girls and one for the twins).

We were smiling and laughing when my old group of friends spotted me at the table.

"Hey Sammay! Long time no see!" Sharine called.

"OMG are these your friends from that Private school?" Cara gushed.

Fred grinned at them and George gave them a thumbs up. "That would be us!" they said together.

The girls blushed.

"This is Fred, George, Ginny, and Luna." I told them smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you" Kelly said.

"Sammay you didn't tell us you had such pretty friends" George said, Fred socked his arm.

"Guys, this is Kelly, Cara, Sharine, Shannon, Kim, and Karin."

"Nice to meet you" Ginny said.

"Hey, would they like to go to the movie with us?" George piped up.

"Of course we would" kim said.

The rest of the day flew y in a fun blur. My Hogwarts friends stayed with me until late that night, then they and Dumbledore left. Somehow it relived me that they had never asked about school. I didn't know why though..

The rest of the summer was uneventful after that day. Then, in an instant it was a week from school again.

That is when I got a letter from Dumbledore.

"Sorry that this is coming so late Sammay. You will be returning to your place at Hogwarts now that the danger has passed. I will be there to pick you up Tomorrow."

I went downstairs and gave my parents the note before speeding upstairs to pack.

My robes no longer fit like they did when I first got them, but they would work fine. I smiled as I saw 4 owls perched on my window sill. "They never forget do they." I opened the packages. There were the newest forms of pranks from George, a large assortment of candy from Fred, a stationary kit from Ginny, and a charm to keep off Nargals from Luna. I laughed and slipped it on before starting to pack.


	16. Catching Up

Dumbledore and I were walking through Diagon Alley the next morning. He was taking me to get new robes. Once that was done we went together to Hogwarts.

"Sammay, once again there is something we need to discuss."

"I figured" I said laughing. "So what is it this time?"

"Nothing too drastic, I promise. First off, I would like to know if you have been having any dreams lately or if your scar has been hurting."

"Yes, but it used to happen all the time so I didn't think it was anything to worry about."

"Thank you. Second, I wanted to tell you what all happened here last year."

He started from the point of Sirius being mine and Harry's godfather and he ended with Harry and Hermione broke Sirius out of the grasp of the dementors.

"Wow, no wonder no one wrote to me."

"Like I said, I apologize for that."

"I know I know."

For the next 3 days I caught up on my reading, waiting for school to start.


	17. Intro to 4th Year

School started with the news of what happened at the Quidditch cup finals still spreading. It was rather annoying. The twins agreed with me on that point.. It was announced that a tournament would be held at Hogwarts this year, though I already knew that and had been helping Dumbledore with preparations since I had gotten to school early. It would be between the three major European wizardry schools. They were due to arrive Tomorrow. The new D.A.D.A. Teacher, mad eye moody really creeps me out. There is no Quidditch this year. It is really sad. I haven't played Quidditch for 2 years now. I probably didn't even have a place on the team any more.


	18. Beauxbatons Meets Hogwarts Scary

We were all gathered outside waiting for the arrival of the other students. It was my job to greet the Beauxbatons, since I knew kids from the school. The large carriage dropped down on the grounds and the large form of Madame Maxime appeared. Dumbledore and I stepped forward.

"Bonjure Madame Maxime. Commet ce va?"(Hello Madame Maxime. How are you?) I greeted with a smile.

"Bonjure Sammay. Hello Professor Dumbledore." Her thick French accent slurred her words together.

"Hello Madame Maxime. Such a pleasure to have you hear." I walked up and rejoined the Hogwarts students who watched in awe as the Beauxbatons students slowly filed out. I felt my jaw drop as Shellia and Seb walked off.

"You might want to close you mouth, or else the new kids will think you're a freak." Fred whispered in my ear.

The group was walking just in front of us.

"Shellia! Seb!" I called and rushed forward, the eyes of every Hogwarts student was on me.

"Sammay!" Shellia wrapped me up in a gigantic hug"Sammay? What are you doing here? You didn't write all Summer! I was worried. Especially with that psycho killer on the loose. "

"Shellia, I live in America! What would he do buy a plane and fly to Seattle just to kill me. And anyway, I don't believe all those stories about him""Whatever, I was still worried!" Shellia said pouting.

Seb was standing a bit away glaring at the ground. He looked up and met my eyes and gave the slightest of nods. I read it easily. He was sulking because he had been worried to.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to worry you." I walked with them into the castle, but I could feel glares in the back of my head as I walked through the entrance

I walked into the great hall with them. "Where should we sit?" I asked them as they gaped at our dining hall. The other students from my old school stuck up their rich noses at it, but I ignored them.

"Where do you usually sit?" Shellia asked.

"With the Gryffindors. It is my house." I said pointing to one of the center tables.

"Then we'll sit with the Gryffindors,: Malakai appeared behind Shellia.

The four of us went to sit at that table, smiling together, well... Except for Seb who was still pouting.

We were laughing, talking, and catching up when I felt the bench move slightly as someone sat down next to me with an irritated Harrumph.

I looked over to find Fred sitting with his back to me. George and Ginny were sitting across the table from us next to Malakai and Seb. I tilted my head sideways and elbowed Fred gently. "Hey Fred whats up?." I asked him grinning. He didn't turn around he just kept his back to me. "Fred, what is with the back talk it isn't like you." I flicked the back of his head. He still didn't move. "Fine then, be that way." I turned back to my gaping French friends.

"What are you doing Sammay, why are you Harassing that poor boy?" Shellia asked

George cracked up laughing. "Poor boy?" He had to hold his sides he was laughing so hard. "He is no poor, random boy Sammay here is picking on. Sammay, don't pout like that, it is unbecoming. He is sulking for you ditching us earlier."

"Ditching you?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fred turn slightly to look at me out of the corner of his eye."Yeah, you totally ran off on us!" Ginny said mock glaring. She tossed a wadded up napkin which nailed me in the chest. I did an over dramatization of being shot, clonking my head on the wood before looking up at George and Ginny laughing.

"Sammay," Neville said from his spot next to Ginny, "Its good to have you back."

"Back?" Shellia asked.

"I didn't tell you?" I said looking up at her

"Tell me vhat?'

"I went to Hogwarts before I went to Beauxbatons"

She blinked at me "Really?"

"Yeah, this is my home turf away from the us." I laughed

She looked at me shocked. "I guess I knew that you had to have come from somewhere, but I never really thought about where that would be."

I winked at her. "This is home sweet home. Though it is nicer when someone isn't such a crab." I turned my back completely on Fred. I looked at George who winked at me, getting everyone at our little end of the table's curiosity, everyone except Fred who hadn't seen it.

"Come on Sammay, don't cry. He is just being an unforgiving jerk." George started to lay it on.

Playing my part I leaned over against Shellia's shoulder. I knew my shoulders were shaking, but it was laughter I was trying to keep in, not sobs. Shellia caught on immediately and started to play the role of the sympathetic friend. I felt the bench move under me as Fred jumped up.

"Come on Sammay, don't cry. Damn it, it was just a joke." I felt him shaking my shoulder gently.

I turned and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Gotcha" George and I said at the same time.

"And now," Dumbledore's voice rose from the teachers table, "that all our guests have been seated, let the feast begin." he raised his hands, and just like always, the tables were filled with food.

The rules of the tournament were announced after dinner and the other judges were introduced. Dinner was now over and I was exhausted.

"Hey, May? Can I talk to you for a sec?" A familiar voice called as I was about to walk down a corridor that led to the Gryffindor commons. The twins looked startled as I answered to the nickname by turning around.

"I'll see you guys in a bit" I said to them and walked back to Seb. I felt the twins eyes follow me.

Seb and I were alone in the entrance of the great hall. He was staring down at his feet, as usual

"I really am happy to see you again, May. When you said goodbye last time... It felt like it was goodbye forever."

"That is because I honestly thought it might be."

"You could have come back you know," He finally looked up to meet my eyes, "back to Beauxbatons."

"I know that, but this is where I belong"

"I was worried, when you never wrote."

"I'm sorry Seb" It was my turn to look at my feet.

I felt his fingertip on my chin as he brought my eyes to meet his. "Keep smiling please. May."

I nodded

"Sammay, I know you are just catching up with old friends, but if another teacher sees you, they might dock points from your house." Dumbledore winked at me as he walked past. "So be sure to take the quick way. I nodded smiling at him.

"Later Seb," I waved to him and darted down a secret passage


	19. Bad Idea and Worse Teacher

"This is a bad idea," I told the twins as we walked together to breakfast.

"Oh, come on Sammay, it'll totally work." George said

"The usual bet?" I stuck out both my hands and stopped just inside the door.

"Deal" They each grabbed and shook one of my hands.

"What are your friends up to?" Shellia asked as I walked over to sit across from her. Seb grinned from his spot next to me, Ginny was on the other side.

"They aren't going to like not sitting next to you two days in a row." Ginny stated

"Believe me Ginny," I laughed, "That'll be the least of their worries here in a minute. Watch."

The twins chugged a potion, all the student's eyes were on them. Everyone watched as they aged.

They grinned at each other, smirked at me, and tossed their papers into the Goblet of Fire.

"Wait for it." I grinned

The Goblet of Fire spit the papers back at them. Everyone watched wide eyed as the twins grew beards and long hair that just kept growing. I started to laugh

"Well, now you have hair that grows as fast as you two apparently do. It was a nice touch. Come one gentleman" they started walking out of the hall "I think you owe Sammay something"

George tossed something across the room and I caught the thing easily

"I warned them." I told Ginny, "I figured it would only be fair to warn them since I put that spell up."

"What!?" Malakai blurted

"I was here a week early, so I've been helping with stuff for the tournament."

"Really?" Shellia gushed.

"Yeah," Ginny cam in. "Thats where you've been disappearing to huh?" she asked rhetorically

We ate breakfast chattering back and forth."Sammay? Are you coming?" Neville called.

"If I have to." I muttered, drawing Seb's questioning eye. I shook my head and Neville and I walked to our DADA class.

Madeye decided to "teach us" about the crucius curse in class. I saw the pain flicker in Neville's eyes and pissed me off.

After a long lecture he selected me to be his first "volunteer". I stood in front of the class. He raised his wand. "Crucio!" he said loudly. I bit the inside of my cheek as pain racked my body. I focused my mind completely on standing up straight and looking him in the eyes. My hands were shaking as I kept them hidden in my pockets.

He kept his wand poised at my face. His eyes became more and more confused. I locked my joints so that I wouldn't crumple to the ground. Finally he lowered his wand and the pain disappeared.. I shuddered involuntarily and Moody's eyes lit up as he realized his spell HAD worked.

"Very good Miss Evans, very good." The bell rang above our heads. I grabbed my stuff and sprinted out. Once I was safely away from him and outside in the courtyard, I collapsed.

"Sammay?" Neville was standing over me. "Are you ok? What happened in there? Did he mess up the curse or something?"

"No, It most definitely worked." My voice wavered and was much higher than usual.

"WHAT?! You couldn't even tell... You looked so calm." his eyes were like saucers.

I took my hands out of my pockets and showed them to him. Nail marks bit into my skin on my palms because of how tightly I had had my fist clenched.

"What the Hell! Are you alright?" I nodded slowly, pushing myself to my feet.

"I'd better get to class. See ya."


	20. Practice

I had finally stopped shaking by lunch. I sat down in between the twins.

"So," Fred put his elbow, on my shoulder and George mirrored him "You put that spell up huh?"

"Yep," I answered without remorse

"Why didn't you tell us? Beautifully done. We couldn't have picked a better spell for it ourselves!" they cheered together. I laughed

"Whats so funny May?" Seb asked sitting across from me. Fred flinched at the nickname. I turned to look at him questioningly but, once again, he was refusing to look at me.

"Sammay, Fred, George! We're having a practice of sorts after lunch to muke sure you guys didn't get too rusty." Oliver said from behind us.

I leaned backwards and looked up at him upside-down "You mean I'm still on the team?

"Course you are." Fred said turning back to me.

"I just figured I had been replaced." I said sitting up again

Oliver ruffled my hair. "Come on Sammay, we died without you last year."

I laughed. George rolled his eyes and Fred simply grinned at me.

"Accio Broom" I called waving my wand slightly. I was standing on a large clearing where we were going to practice. My Beauxbaton friends were sitting on the edge of the clearing to watch. Fred, George, Katy, and I took off into the air. Oliver released the bludgers, put a levitation spell on three hoops, and took off into the air to his place. He launched the quaffle as far as he could. I darted for it, dodging a bludger George sent my way. I caught it easily, then zoomed off towards wood. I could feel where Katy was without looking. I tossed the quaffle to her then dodged as both bludgers came at me.

I watched Katy try to score only to be smacked away by Oliver. I dove and smacked the ball with my broom sending it zooming inches from Wood's head through the hoop.

Oliver looked from me to the falling quaffle. I grinned at him. That is when a bludger hit me in the gut sending me flying off my broom.

The world jolted to a stop as someone caught me.

"George, What do you think you were doing hitting it at her so hard!"

"Fred," I looked up at him, "I'm ok. You two were bound to hit me sometime."

I felt Fred touch the ground, but he didn't put me down.

"Thats the first time you've ever been hit huh?"

"Yep" I shrugged.

"You ok."

"I'm fine, I promise."

He set me gently on my feet. A bell rang from the castle and we all scattered.

"Wow you guys are good." Seb told me as we walked into the castle

"We weren't bad, especially because they haven't practiced with me since before I went to Beauxbatons."

"Really?"

"Yeah"


	21. Selection and Twin Telepathy

It was after dinner. We were all sitting, waiting for the announcement. The Goblet was glowing. Dumbledore stood waiting. The flames suddenly grew and a paper flew into Dumbledore's hand.

"Representing Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour,"

Another paper flew out "Representing Durmstrang, Viktor Krum."

"And finally, Representing Hogwarts," Another paper flew out "Cedric Diggory."

Everyone burst into applause. Dumbledore was about to dismiss us when the thing lit up again and spit another paper at him

"H-H-Harry Potter!" He boomed. Everyones eyes turned to look at Harry's mortified face. With a little push from his friends he got up and walked through the doorway the others had gone through. Once he and Dumbledore were gone an uproar echoed through the great hall.

*I didn't do anything. I don't want this* I could hear the shout from my mind above all the others around me. I recognized the voice, it was Harry's. It was such an odd thing to have his voice in my head...yet it felt so normal.

"Sammay, they're telling us to head out." Fred said pulling gently on my arm.


	22. Challenge and A Ball

The day for the first challenge was coming. Hagrid had me secretly helping with the dragons. I kept what the challenge was to myself. I didn't see any of my friends except at meals.

The day finally arrived. I went into the tent where the champions were waiting. Dumbledore explained the challenge to them. I held out the bag for each of the champions.

My eyes widened as Harry was given the Hungarian Horntail.

"Be careful." I murmured to him as I walked out. I went out to watch the event. My old friends from Beauxbatons waved me over.

"This is going to be insane." Malakai said his eyes wide.

"Yeah." was all I could say.

I watched each of the Champions go and retrieve their egg. I sighed with relief as Harry got out semi-unscathed.

I went into the bathroom to visit Myrtle.

"Hello Sammay. It has been a long time since you visited me."

"Sorry, I don't see anyone much anymore. This tournament has me busy. I was wondering if you would do me a favor."

"Of course."

"Cedric told Harry a clue about the tournament after Harry told him what the challenge was last time. Harry is supposed to go to the same bath that Cedric did. I'm sorry, but Harry can be a little bit slow sometimes. Can you help him at least figure part of it out."

"One peeping tom in the bathroom coming up." she giggled.

The castle started to be covered in Christmas colors. My nightmares started to get worse. Buzz about the yuletide ball spread everywhere.

I was walking outside with Fred after lunch one day.

"Hey Sammay?" He said grinning "Hows about you go to the dance with me?"

I blushed. "I'm sorry Fred," we were nearing Hagrid's hut, where my next class was. "I already have a date."

On Christmas I participated in the gigantic snowball fight, but left early with Hermione to get ready. I did her hair, taking extra time to get the frizzy ness to go away. I did it up in an intricate fashion before setting to work on my own while she changed. I made mine completely straight before putting it up in a high ponytail with little tiny braids going into it and flowing through it.

Hermione darted out of the room to go meet her date. She looked gorgeous.

Once she was gone I slipped on my dress, It flowed down to my ankles. It was a deep purple color that shimmered. It was made of the most beautiful silk. It had a cinched top. Two ribbons came from the top to tie around me neck to keep it up. I coupled it with a pair of high-heeled sandals that were held on by ribbons that criss-crossed their way over my feet and up my legs.

After a final look in the mirror I darted out of the room. I didn't slow down until I neared the great hall.

I spotted my date easily.

"Wow, Sammay... You...You...You look..." He looked me straight in the eyes, "you look beautiful" he finally finished. I smiled and blushed. He offered me his arm and we walked together into the great hall.

The first dance was reserved for the Champions, before a band took over. The night seemed to pass like a dream. The only thing that bothered me was the nagging feeling that someone was watching me...or maybe glaring at me, but every time I turned around, no one was there.


	23. The Night of the Last Challenge

I watched from my spot between my Beauxbatons friends as the Champions entered the maze. My heart knew there was something....wrong with this entire event...but I had nothing but a gut feeling to go on.

My hands were clasped in front of me...hard. I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing. I heard the cry of shock and I looked up to see a surrender signal touch the sky. Then another signal went up shortly after. I held my breath.

Suddenly the air around me tightened. I spun my head frantically and before I fell unconscious I met Fred's eyes as he looked at me worriedly from his spot a long way away from me.

_My arm hurt. I could tell it was cut bad. I was in a grave yard. No... That isn't right, I was above a grave yard. But I couldn't understand what I was seeing. There were people below me. There was a green flash and one fell. I felt my heart...and another...one that was connected to mine cry out in rage and sadness. There was a man that was there that mustered all the anger in me. There was another that brought the hurt of betrayal to my heart, and there was another that I wanted to protect. Suddenly it was filled with more people. The detestable person went to each one scolding them. A shiver ran through me. Suddenly a cry of fury I heard in both my heart and to my ears. Bright flashes went back and forth before meeting together._

_*No! He cannot die* was the only thought that went through my mind. I dove and stood myself in-between both curses. Pain racked through me as I endured both. Suddenly light surrounded all three of us and familiar faces surrounded us. I felt a touch on my cheek and found two people smiling down at me. The man was touching my cheek gently, before they went to stand with the boy I was protecting. They told him to run. I felt myself shuddering. I drew in on a power I didn't know I had. I stood straight facing the man. Keeping an invisible barrier around him. They were helping me keep it up. I knew now, these people that were helping me were dead, but I could feel love emanating from them, giving protection to the boy. As soon as he was gone, I was too._

_I felt the scream of pain escape my lips as I woke up again._

"_SAMMAY! SAMMAY! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!" a familiar voice screamed "what the HELL happened." he shouted at someone else._

"_I...I...I don't....I don't know... She just suddenly collapsed... Hell look at all that blood....oh no." the other voice stuttered and trailed off._

_I felt gentle yet firm protective arms wrap around me and lift me. I opened my eyes to find a worried, frantic face looking down at mine._

"_For salizar's sake, your awake." came the relieved sigh. His hand gently cupped the side of my face while he cradled me with the other._

"_Fred." I said, my voice croaked slightly "Harry, Harry is in trouble...Cedric is dead!" _

"_What! What are you talking about?"_

_Suddenly a cheer went up...but slowly those cheers turned to mortified screams._

"_Sammay, what happened." I buried my face in his shoulder to fight back my sobs of pain and sadness._

_Suddenly a voice filled my mind *Its alright Sammay. It was my time to die. There is nothing you or Harry could have done. Thanks for giving me the chance to help Harry.* I recognized the voice as Cedric's calm, confident voice. I smiled through my tears._

_Suddenly I knew something else was wrong._

"_Fred. Take me to Dumbledore...NOW!" _

_He jumped as I shouted the last part franticly, but did as I said._

"_Dumbledore," I shouted once I was in hearing range, "Something is wrong. Harry is in trouble. Its not right!" I shuddered violently as pain racked my body, my scar was burning unbearably, and I had a fear that wasn't my own that was screaming for help. My mind couldn't take this much longer. A single sentence entered my mind and I screamed it. "THAT ISN'T MADEYE MOODY!" My mind was done. It fell into complete and utter darkness. It was still filled with all the annoying things, but everything around me was gone except for the feeling of peace the arms around me brought, a smell familiar, soothing smell that surrounded me, and a gentle sound in my ear. *He is alright* the thought seemed to calm my mind._

_I was alone in the darkness and it became a peaceful sleep._

_I woke up a few hours later a chair in a study just off Dumbledore's office. I went to the door that led to the main room and peeked out through a crack. I pulled my bangs down and opened the door and stumbled out. Harry looked up at me scared and shocked. My head was still pounding and I imagine I looked about as good as I felt. He looked franticly from me to another man who was staring stupidly at me. Dumbledore only smiled._

"_I'm glad you finally woke up. You had me worried." Dumbledore introduced. "Harry, you have had a difficult time. I think you should go to bed now." Harry only nodded dumbly and walked out._

_I looked back and forth between Sirius and Dumbledore, unsure what to do. Dumbledore only winked at me and left the room. Sirius was still staring at me._

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "Hello Sirius. My name is Sammay Evans...but... I might be more familiar to you if I use my real name. My name is Sammay Potter."_

_He continued to only blink at me. Then, as if my words had somehow shattered a glass wall in his mind the lunged forward and twirled me around in a suffocating hug. It sent racks of pain through my body. He set me down and worry flickered in his eyes_

"_Are you alright?" his face was serious._

_I rolled my eyes, "Don't give me that look. Your name may be Sirius, but that facial expression doesn't fit you." I carefully kept my face calm and totally serious_

_He stared at me wide eyed then covered his mouth as he started to chuckle, then he burst into a fit of laughter. "You just sounded....Exactly...like....James..." he said between laughs. I smiled but tried not to laugh, because I knew it would hurt. I sat myself gently in a chair. Once he got control of himself he looked me up and down. "You look just like your mom."_

_Dumbledore walked back into the room. "I think you should follow Harry's lead and get some sleep or else those twins are going to tear the entire castle apart looking for you."_

_I laughed and tried to hide my cringe at the pain it caused before nodding and hobbling out._


	24. Going Home

The final dinner was silent. Everyone looked sleep deprived and sad. *This isn't how he would want it.*

I opened my mind and let it expand past the bounds of its limits.

*Dying isn't a sad thing. I want them to live on. No tears will bring me back. If you remember me I will live forever. But if they only remember the sadness of my death, then my life will have meant nothing.* I smiled as I heard his voice say exactly what I thought he would say. Someone's hand shook mine. I opened my eyes to meet Fred's worried eyes as he looked down at me.

I smiled at him. He slipped his hand into mine on the table and laced our fingers together. Seb and the others weren't sitting with us, but George was on my other side smiling at the two of us and Ginny was sitting across from us. I looked down at our hands, but the light scar that ran down my forearm caught my eye. I bit the inside of my lip, but Fred's hand squeezed mine encouragingly.

Dumbledore made the announcement I knew he would, that Voldemort had returned. The entire Great Hall went into an uproar...except for those few that already knew.

The train to England was long. Dumbledore had told me it would be best to not contact anyone for a little while once I got home. He also told me to make sure I didn't get too comfortable because he was going to come get me really soon. I stared out the window. Everyone in the car with me was silent. I leaned my head back against Fred's shoulder and fell asleep


	25. The Order

I slept for 2 days straight when I got home. I told my parents I would have to leave soon. That seemed to make them sad. When I finally woke up my parents made me my favorite breakfast.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?"

"Sammay...Is there something you are worried about that you aren't telling us?"

I looked down at the table. "No, not really...."

"You sure?"

"Yeah....just...when I got back...promise me you will take care of yourself?"

"What?"

"Just promise."

"A...Alright."

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence

A week later I was home alone. There was a soft knock at my door. I went and opened it and found Sirius and another man in front of me.

"Hey kiddo!" Sirius said grinning. The other man stared at me shocked.

"Hey Sirius! Dumbledore send you to get me?"

"Yep. Oh, and by the way, this is Lupin. Reamus, isn't she exactly."

"Like Lilly." the man finished.

"Nice to meet you."

"Do you have you your things ready kiddo?"

"Yep. Dumbledore told me to repack everything once I'd cleaned it all." I jogged upstairs and got my trunk. Karma jumped into my sweatshirt pocket. Though I had gotten her 3 years ago, she hadn't grown and was still big enough to fit in my pocket.

"Ready?" Sirius looked at me on the stairs smiling.

"Ready."

We arrived at an empty lot. Sirius showed me a piece of paper explaining that Dumbledore was the secret keeper for this house. Together we walked in. I walked through the silent house. The paintings on wall seriously creeped me out.

"Sammay?" the call made me jump. Arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me into the air. I closed my eyes and laughed for the first time in weeks. Fred set me down gently and I opened my eyes. Sirius was giving us a funny look but Lupin just laughed.

"That would explain Fred's bad mood while I was teaching." He said.

I looked down and blushed.

"Sammay!" Ginny nearly tackled me as she ran at me and hugged me. The sudden jolt pulled me from Fred. He was glaring at Ginny who held onto me possessively and stuck her tongue out at him. Lupin was now laughing even harder while Sirius just looked at Fred suspiciously.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasly called. "Will you help me for a bit in here."

"Coming." she called back. She grudgingly gave me back to Fred who's arm secured around me.

My mind flashed to a talk we had had shortly after the final task.

_*Fred and Me were sitting my the Lake. Classes had been cancelled do to Cedric's death._

"_Sammay...can I ask you something?" He asked_

"_Of course." I was sitting a few feet away from him(they weren't dating at this point)_

"_What happened at Beauxbatons?"_

_I looked at the ground. For some reason, this conversation was hurting my heart. "What do you mean?"_

"_You know what I mean. It is obvious you and that guy had something going."_

_I took a deep breath. "After I gave up trying to write you guys.... Seb asked me out...and I said yes..."_

"_And?..."_

"_And what?""How far did you go?" His voice was so calm that it took a few seconds to register what he had asked. When it finally did click I jumped to my feet._

"_Fred! What do you think I am a Slut?" I turned around to stomp off and curl up in a hole somewhere but Fred grabbed ahold of my wrist._

"_Sammay" his tone was pleading._

"_I kissed him alright!"_

_The grip on my wrist loosened then it was gone. "Do you love him?"_

"_W-what!?"_

"_You had been dating for months. Any guy dating you would have told you they loved you." He said matter of factly._

"_He did tell me that..."_

"_And?"_

"_I never... I never told him that I loved him back."_

"_Why not? You do don't you?"_

_I felt my body stiffen, I wanted to see his face, but I couldn't turn around._

"_You do..." he started. I heard him sigh slightly. "You should tell him before he leaves then. I'm happy for you Sammay." His voice got quieter and quieter._

"_Fred... I never told him I loved him because something in my heart told me it was wrong...that I shouldn't"_

"_It was probably just nerves." He seemed like he was trying to convince himself, not me. "I...I don't think I can be around you anymore Sammay. Goodbye." I heard him get up and start to walk away. The sound made my heart shatter to pieces. _

"_Fred wait!" I spun around. I felt tears streaming down my face._

_He stopped but didn't turn around. "Sammay, I can't see you with him...It...It hurts...I'm sorry...." He started to walk again._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I ran forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. I buried my face into his back. I felt him tense at my touch. "Don't leave...please...Don't tell me goodbye...." I sobbed. _

"_Why do you want me to stay?" the words sounded like they were hard for him to say. _

"_Because... I love you Fred...." I hadn't realized what I said until I had already said it, but I immediately knew it was the truth. He went completely still. I couldn't even feel him breathing. I cried into his back. He slowly turned around in my grasp. Then he was facing me and my face was buried in his chest. I didn't lift my head. I felt his arms slowly wrap around me. Then his cheek rested on the top of my head._

"_I love you too Sammay. I always have."*_

I smiled absent mindedly and managed not to notice George who was now standing right in front of me. He tweaked my nose, hard.

"OUCH!" I jumped.

"Earth to May" He said using the nickname Seb had given me, thus earning a glare from Fred.

"Would anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Sirius blurted. Lupin only laughed.

"After the meeting maybe" a voice from the doorway said.

"Dumbledore!" I broke away from Fred and ran to Dumbledore who gave me a hug. "Wait... What meeting."

"You'll find out."

"Wait! She can know but we can't!" George blurted.

"Yes." Dumbledore said simply before walking into the kitchen. "Hello Molly!" His voice carried.


	26. Introductions and Life at the Order

We were sitting around a table. McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin, a girl named Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, molly and Arthur Weasly, Madeye, and a man name Kingsly were there.

"Now, most of you already know Sammay. But, Something I nee to tell some of you is..." He looked around the room for a moment. He took out his wand and waved it quickly, putting a soundproofing spell around the room. "Actually, Sammay you tell them."

I nodded and stood up. "Well at school my name is Sammay Evans, but my real last name is Sammay Potter."

The Weasly's, Kingsly, Tonks, and Madeye all stared at me wide-eyed.

Dumbledore nodded smiling at me. He motioned for me to sit down.

"You all knew that Lilly and James had two children, twins to be exact. Those children's names were Sammay and Harry Potter. Sirius for the most part had the job of watching and caring for Sammay, but the night Lilly and James were murdered happened to be the night that he had just given her to visit Lilly and James. We let it be assumed that Sammay had died along with her parents, that was to ensure her safety and her brothers. Sammay was given to an adoptive family in America that night, and news spread of her death. She became more and more of a myth until most didn't believe she actually existed. As far as we know Voldemort," everyone but me in the room cringed, "also believes she is dead. Sammay holds the same connection to Voldemort's mind that Harry does, only he doesn't know it. She also has become a master of Occlumancy."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Moody asked.

"Because he was trying to protect me." I jumped in.

"And because whispers of her were still around. If anyone saw her, well... She looks exactly like Lilly." Snape stepped in. "If anyone put it together that she was alive, the wrong person could have found out"

Kingsly nodded. "That is understandable."

"I thought it was right to tell you now. It is imperative that we protect her. If we protect her, she can protect Harry."

All of them nodded but some of them looked confused.

"Alright, now that you all know, Molly I believe your sons will go crazy since they can't hear what we are saying in here, I believe you have a delicious dinner ready? Good."

I sat between the twins at the dinner table. George was whispering questions in my ear which I just laughed them off without answering them.

"Come on Fred, talk your Girlfriend here into telling me." he complained.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Sirius barked.

Lupin laughed. "You didn't figure that out already?"

"WHAT?"

The twins, Ginny, and I cracked up laughing. I felt Fred grab onto my hand under the table. I smiled at him. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

"So how does everyone like it?"

"Its the best Mrs Weasly." I answered immediately.

She grinned. "Its just a little something I whipped up." She was blushing.

Dumbledore winked at me. I grinned at him.

The twins, Ginny and I sat together in a living four of us were laying so that our heads were together as we lay on our backs.

"Sammay, what's going to happen?" Ginny asked.

"I...I don't know..."

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"Me too." I closed my eyes

I felt someone's head lean against mine. I knew it was Fred's

"We're all in this together right?" Fred said.

"Right." I said back

"Right." Ginny agreed.

"Right." George said.

"What are you all agreeing about?" Hermione and Ron walked in looking down at us.

"That we're all in this together no matter what." The twins said together.

"I swear you to have no differences." Hermione sighed.

"We have one." They said together. I laughed

I hadn't been able to sleep in the two weeks since I had been here... No I hadn't been able to sleep since the night Cedric died. I was sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione. They were sound asleep, but every time I closed my eyes I could see my nightmares starting. I went to sit on the window sill. The cool night air touched me face. I closed my eyes and it was as if I was suddenly transported.

*"Where's your Mum Potter? Oh, is she dead."

"Shut up Dudley!"

The wind swirled around them. I could feel anger brewing inside me/him. Thunder cracked above us. And it got colder. We got up and ran. It was easy for me/him to keep up with the fat boy. We ran into a tunnel a bridge. I/he started to notice the unnatural cold. Suddenly they were on us. Dementors. One grabbed ahold of Dudley. I/he watched helplessly as the kiss started. I/he dove for my/his wand. Together we conjured an image of our parents.

"Expecto Petronum!" We yelled together. A stag shot from my/his wand and chased the Dementors away.*

I gasped, jumping back into reality. "That just happened to Harry!"

"What just happened to Harry." Hermione sat up groggily.

"Dementors." was all I could gasp. She immediately shot up and drug both of us out of the room and she ran us both into Dumbledore's door, literally.

"Dumbledore, she says Harry was attacked by Dementors." Hermione shouted through the door. Dumbledore came and opened the door in a night robe.

"What?" He asked his eyes staring wide at me.

"Hermione go back to your room for a minute, I need to speak with Sammay." without another word he shut the door in Hermione's face.

"Sammay? What happened?"

"Harry's alright...for now. But the ministry is going to be brutal to him. He used his Patronus in front of a Muggle. I can't testify for him that it was in self defense but... Wait... An old woman was there... If I remember correctly she is a squib..."

"Mrs Figg saw the whole thing."

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. "Yes."

"And he is alright."

"A little freaked but yes. Dudley... He got a little too close to the Dementors though. He is probably a little loopier than normal right now."

"But he's ok."

"Yes." I answered immediately.

"Good. I think it would be best if you got some sleep now." He shooed me from the room. When I got back to mine Hermione and Ginny were sitting on their beds waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry guys. I can't tell you tonight. Dumbledore will explain in the morning. Harry is ok though. I promise." I went and pretended to fall asleep as soon as I fell into bed. In reality though. I barely slept that night.

A meeting was held a few weeks later. The subject was deciding when and how they would retrieve was decided that Mad-Eye Moody, Professor Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones would go get him.

Fred was getting worried about my down attitude and the dark circles under my eyes. We were all sitting watching a movie that day in a living room. I had lost track of what was happening. Soon I fell asleep.

A room filled with glass orbs. A goblet, a ring, a book, a locket, a snake,... I woke up gasping. Fred was smoothing my hair gently.

"What's wrong? No wonder you don't sleep, every time you fall asleep on me you jolt awake like 5 minutes later from a nightmare." He whispered in my ear.

There was a sound as a door closed downstairs.

"We'd better wait. He'll be up once they are done talking to him." I told Hermione and Ron. "You should go wait in Ron's room, he'll probably have alot of questions." they got up giving me a weird look but they left.

"You awake yet?" Fred asked looking down at me. "I know that is the only thing that stopped you from going with. I know you are worried about him for whatever reason."

I stretched and reached up to tap his nose. "I'm fine now." He stood up and lifted me gently to my feet.

"You are dead on your feet. After dinner I don't care if I have to pick you up and carry you then have Ginny sit on you. You are going to sleep."

"Alright, alright. Jeez, I'll sleep."

"No pretending now." he tweaked my ear gently "I'll know if you don't."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Fred, you wouldn't do anything to her even if she didn't sleep. You have too much of a soft spot for her." George walked with us.

"Maybe." Fred said grinning.

The twins disappeared once we got into the hallway. I rolled my eyes. *Ever since they got their licenses the apparate wherever they go.*

Ginny and me walked together to the top of the stairs where the twins, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were already gathered around the extend-an-ear.

"Took you long enough." George laughed at me.

"Hey Ginny" Harry said.

I wasn't really interested in listening in on the adults through the fake ear. Instead, to the protest of the others, I walked downstairs.

I heard the adults conversation stop. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. "Only me don't worry." I told them before going to the fridge to grab a rootbeer, which Dumbledore had stocked for me when I arrived. I sat down on the counter as the adults went back to their meeting, ignoring me. Soon the meeting was over, and it was time for dinner. I moved from my place at the counter to a spot on the table. Mrs. Weasly went out to call the others. Harry ran in to hug Sirius. The twins apparated in to the complaint of their mother. They took their spots around me.

"Cheater" They whispered in my ears. They were very bitter about the fact that I had free range to go to any meeting I wanted while they didn't. Of course... They didn't know why that was.

I laughed at them and Fred tweaked my nose, earning a fatherly glare from Sirius. Harry glanced at us questioningly

"You two seem closer than usual." He said hesitantly.

"Didn't you hear? Those two have been dating since right before school ended." Ginny giggled.

Harry glanced at us wide eyed. "Wow, I was wondering when that would happen!"

I blushed. "What do you mean?"

"It was obvious it was going to." he rolled his eyes.

Conversation, thankfully moved off of me and onto other topics. Sirius was trying to tell Harry more than the others wanted him to know. It ended with the entire group asking to join the Order of the Phoenix. Dinner was finished and the argument was still going on. Fred suddenly held up his hand.

"One second there is a bargain I need to attend to." Suddenly he apparated out, with me with him. He sat me on the bed and apparated away after kissing my forehead. I rolled my eyes and lay back in bed. I could hear the argument still going on downstairs. Soon I fell into my fitful dreams. *Oh well, atleast they aren't as bad as my usual ones, just flashing pictures*

I woke up the next morning before Ginny and Hermione so I had to creep out of the room. I went downstairs and Sirius was sitting at the table with Tonks and Lupin drinking coffee.

"Morning." I called.

"Morning Sammay." Lupin said back

"Hey there." Tonks answered

"Eh," Sirius said. His head was laying on the table. I laughed *he is soo not a morning person*

"How are you always so happy this early in the morning." He glared up at me.

I shrugged. "How come your so grouchy? It looks like you are the only one who is at this table." I got up and grabbed some juice.

"She really is just like her parents." Lupin laughed. "Yet, she is completely her own too."

"You know her parents?" Harry was in the doorway.

Everyone jumped.

"Yes," Lupin said after he recovered himself. "They were in the order as well. We grew up with them."

"Really? I never knew. What happened to them? Why did you guys move to America?"

"Not us. Just me. My parents were killed when I was only one though. I do have a twin." I started. Lupin looked up at me shocked and scared. "He doesn't know I exist though." I finished with a laugh

"Morning!" The call came with a loud bang as the twins apparated suddenly on either side of me.

"Morning!" I was now used to their favorite trick. "Why are you wearing each other's shirts?" I immediately noticed Fred was wearing George's G shirt and George was wearing Fred's F shirt.

Fred broke into a grin. "Told ya so."

"Well I'll be. She really can tell us apart." George stared.

"Of course I can. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I couldn't?" I laughed.

"I don't know how you do it?" Harry shook his head.

"Neither do I." Molly said as she walked in.

"Just he special talent." George tapped my nose like Fred usually did. I rolled my eyes at him. I leaned back against Fred and he kissed the top of my head. His arm slid around my waist. Sirius glared from his spot leaning on the table.

"Breakfast will be ready in a jif." molly set to work

"Good luck." I told Harry as he left. His hearing was supposed to be today, "You'll be ok." I reassured.

He smiled "Thanks" he mouthed.

After he left I went up stairs to my room and fell asleep.

*"The hearing has been moved up." a familiar voice asked.

"To When?" I/he blurted.

"In 5 min."

We dropped faster than I/he would have thought possible in an elevator.

"Department of Mysteries." another man said.

We walked out into a hallway. Two men stood in front of a doorway arguing. I felt hared burning inside me/him.

"Come along Harry." the familiar voice called. "I'm afraid this is as far as I can go." I/he nodded and stepped in.

*What do I do? I'm all alone*

*You're never truly alone Harry!" I called to him mentally.

He/I looked around looking for the source of the voice.

"Sammay? You ok? Come on! Wakey Wakey."* I was jolted awake by the call. Sirius was sitting on my bed. "Why don't you take your favorite Goddog out for a walk?" He had a leash in his hand.

"Alright." I grinned sleepily.

We walked along the sidewalk.

*Does he know? That boyfriend of yours?* Sirius broke the silence.

I shook my head. "None of the students do."

*I thought as much. You know there's going to be a time that Fred will have to find out... And everyone else as well.*

"I know."

*Some of us might not be there for you when that happens.*

I shook my head again "You'll be there, just maybe not it the same way." I reached out and touched the glowing barrier that lay at the edge of my mind.

*Maybe. Dumbledore is rather vague about you, you know.*

"Yeah, I know. It is for the best though."

*Will you tell me?*

*It is because I protect Harry... That is all I can openly say.* I said moving my conversation to silence.

*I understand.*

"You know it really has been a while since I've been outside."

I scratched him behind the ears.

*I know the feeling. Believe me.*

I laughed.

I woke up half way when I heard the threat.

"If anyone wakes her up I will personally give them the unstoppable growing nose. And I mean anyone." Fred shouted.

"Mate if you keep that shouting up YOU will wake her up." George laughed, talking much quieter than Fred. I laughed slightly before falling back asleep. When I got home I fell back asleep.

"Sammay? Oh my gosh! She is burning up."

I was groggily aware of a cool hand on my forehead.

"No wonder she was asleep all day. She has a fever. Poor dear. Ginny go run and grab a cool cloth and some medicine."

"K mom."

"Sammay, dear are you feeling alright."

I opened my mouth to answer but went into a coughing fit instead.

"Oh, Honey."

I groaned.

"You go back to sleep now pumpkin."

"O-k" I slipped back into a pure sleep

I woke up groggily, but I felt better then I had in weeks. I lifted my head to see Fred asleep leaning against the wall. I giggled. It was dark outside. I was boiling. I looked down to see about 5 extra blankets on top of me. I gently lifted one off myself and went to lay it on him before going to lay back down and falling back to sleep.

"Sammay? You feeling any better." I opened my eyes to see Fred sitting on one side of my bed and George on the other. I sat up and stretched.

"Yeah, loads."

"Really?" they said together grinning.

"Totally."

"Good. You better start packing, we leave for the train in like a few hours."

"WHAT?"

"Sammay, hun, you've been asleep for nearly 2 weeks. Its time for school to start." Fred said gently.

"What?" I squeaked again and jumped up. I started to shove my things into my trunk.

"Want any help?" The twins said together.

"Not from you two. Will you go get your sister?"

"Already here." she said walking in. "Will you two get out, We need to get her ready."

The boys grinned and disappeared.

"Jeez, those two. Come on, let's get you ready." We hurriedly got everything into my trunk. I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt before running out the door.

"Oh, good. The twins said you were up. Come eat. You haven't had a bite to eat in weeks and you look too thin." Molly called from the kitchen.

"Mom, don't tell her that. She looks beautiful." I heard Fred say laughing.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I laughed when I heard Ron's complaint.

Mrs. Weasley literally made me a feast. My empty stomach was easily filled by all the food.

Once I was done we all went to the train station. Padfoot snuck using me as a shield. I pat his head lightly.

"Bye Padfoot. See you later." I jogged up to walk with the twins.

"Ready?" I said, pushing my cart.

"Ready." They said together and the three of us ran at the wall. We burst through on the other side grinning wildly. We were going back to Hogwarts.

"SAMMAY!" Luna nearly tackled me.

"Hello Luna." I said giggling.

"Hey Fred. Hey George." she couldn't tell them apart. "Hey Ginny" she called over my shoulder.

"I'm going to get us a spot." I waved and jogged onto the train with my luggage.

"Hey Sammay!"

"Hey Neville" I called over my shoulder.

I hopped onto the train and walked through the corridor. I found an empty compartment near the end. The others soon found me and came to sit.

Considering the fact that I had been sleeping for the past 2 weeks, I was REALLY jittery.

"Wow, its been a while since we've seen this side of you. I was wondering if Beauxbatons had matured you too much." George laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well last year you didn't laugh much, and you kept to yourself alot." Luna put in. "It's nice to see you back to normal."

"I'm sorry... I didn't know I had you guys worried so much."

Fred reached out and tapped my nose, "You worried me even more over the summer. If I thought you weren't your energetic self during school, well you were even worse over the summer."

"You guys hung out over the summer." Luna asked.

Fred jumped.

"Yeah, I went with the Weasleys on their vacation over the summer."

"Sounds fun." she smiled.

"Oh and by the way Fred, I'm still deciding on whether I should take what you said as an insult or not." I crossed my arms and scooted away from him.

"Oh, Uh-uh." he grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me onto his lap not letting me escape. George grabbed hold of my hands and Luna sat delicately on my feet. Ginny reached over and started to tickle my sides. I attempted to kick and flail my way out of the grips but finally I had to give in.

"Alright, alright, I'm not mad!" The hands released me and I fell to the floor with a thud. I lay there trying to catch my breath as I laughed easier than I had in months...actually...more like 2 years.

\


	27. Back to School

"Hello baby." I whispered to the Pestral that was drawing our carriage. I pat her snout gently and she rubbed her nose into my hand.

"Come on Sammay, time to go." Fred gave me a hand up into the carriage and it was off.

"So, how's it feel to be back?" Fred asked when he noticed my distant look.

I turned to him grinning. "Awesome!"

"Its about time" he said ruffling my hair and laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing." he said looking away.

"Tell me!" I whined.

"Hmmm... Nah." the carriage stopped and he jumped off sprinting up the stairs sticking his tongue out at me. I caught up to him and jumped on his back.

"Mean." I grumbled. He laughed and carried me piggy back into the castle. "I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

"Sure you will." He laughed harder.

"So it finally happened then?" A girl with long black hair walked up next to us.

"Hey Alex." Alex was my potions lab partner. She was a slytherin our friendship was basically hated between the houses, much like it was since I was friends with Luna, and Tamsin.

"When did it happen?""What do you mean?"

"Duh, what else? You two finally getting together?!"

"That was before school ended last year." Fred answered, hiking me up farther.

"Really!? And you never told me? Sammay, I'm hurt."

"Sorry. Last year was a bit...hard to manage."

"You can say that again..." she said looking at the ground,

"Hey Alex." someone called.

"Later Sammay." she waved and ran off

After dinner I walked through the painting.

"Just go and believe anything the Prophet says just like your stupid mother!" I heard Harry shout.

"Don't you dare talk about my mum like that!" Seamus screamed back.

I walked the rest of the way in in time to see Harry and Ron storming off.

"Who believes that garbage he is spilling anyway."

"I believe him." I put in.

"What? Why?" Dean said.

"Because I do." I turned and walked upstairs,

Hermione walked into the room just behind me.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"For what?"

"Believing Harry."

"Don't thank me for that. I have my own reasons to believe that Voldemort is alive."

"Like what?"

"That is my secret." I winked and flopped down into bed.


	28. Whispers

I was sitting in the commons leaned over my work trying to block out whatever it was that Fred and George were doing.

I heard Hermione's reprimand on the twins and had to stifle a giggle.

A few seconds later they plopped down on either side of me with a huff.

"Party pooper" They muttered together.

"Your own fault." I told them.

They glared identical glares at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." Fred answered quickly.

I turned so I was sitting leaning on his chest.. I put my legs up on Georges lap and he rested his books on my legs without complaint and started his homework.

DADA had been one of my favorite classes in past years, but the woman from the ministry that was running it now was driving me nuts. We were two weeks into the school year and already she had done horrendous things to Harry AND we hadn't had our wands out in class once, and it didn't look like we ever would.

I received a note from Dumbledore while I was in transfigurations. I ran up to his office.

I stopped at the door and held my hand up to knock.

"Professor there is a severe lack of loyalty to the minister in your school. Effective immediately I will be making some changes. The teaching here is ludicrous and the staff is inept. Look forward to my changes. Good day." I heard Umbridge's approaching footsteps and hid myself as best I could in the shadows. She flounced past me without noticing. I dodged into Dumbledore's office once her back was to me.

"I thought you would be here soon." A very stressed looking Dumbledore greeted.

"Hey Professor."

"Sammay come sit."

"You know it is never good when you tell me to do that." I sat. "So what is it this time? Tragic history or school change?" I laughed

"Neither this time. I was actually hoping for a favor."

"What kind?"

"I would like you to keep your eyes and ears open. If I know Harry and his friends they won't stand for this no magic rule for long. I would like you to watch over them as best you can. Can you do that for me?""Yeah, I'll tell ya if anything interesting happens."

"If I have to suddenly leave at any point this year....."

"Don't worry. I'll watch over your school."

He smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

Dumbledore was right. It didn't take long. Suddenly Hermione was constantly whispering about their plan to find a proper teacher for defense against the dark arts. She told me that Harry would be the perfect one.

"So, will you join?" we were sitting in the girl's rooms by ourselves.

"Of course." I sat criss cross on my bed.

"Thank you. You are one of the few people that doesn't think we are all demented."

"I'm part of the Order you know, why would I think you were demented." with that final statement I glided out of the room leaving her to gawk after me.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey sweet stuff."

"George, don't try to call me pet names pretending to be Fred." George walked up and put his arm around my shoulders. "You know, we are getting some odd looks." I tossed my arm up so it was around his shoulder as well. He was wearing one of the infamous weasley sweaters. His had a big G stitched into it.

"Oh well, their own problem." He nuzzled my ear jokingly. I squeaked.

Suddenly an arm snaked around my waist. "Is he pretending to be me again?" this time the breath against my ear was familiar and made me giggle.

"Maybe." I smiled.

His other arm reached around the front of my waist and he yanked me gently, and protectively. "She's mine." He hissed jokingly, "You can't have her."

The three of us cracked up laughing and Fred released his arm around my front and gently tapped my nose. I giggled.

"I'm no match for you when it comes to her anyway. You've got her heart. And I wouldn't take the thing away from you that has yours. And anyway, why would I want her?"

"I don't know whether to be offended or not by that. " I complained.

"Hey, no insulting my girl. She is perfect. Or atleast darn near close." He scooped me up and carried me like a baby cradled in his arms. I laughed and felt myself blush.

Later we were walking to the first information meeting about the "club". It was being held at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. Ginny and the twins were with me. I was already signed up but I wanted to go to the meeting anyway to get a feel for the group.

"So, I have a feeling you know exactly what this is about..." Fred was leaning close to my face.

I jumped. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you haven't been listening to a word we have been saying since we left castle grounds" He tapped my nose with a wink.

"Really? I'm sorry..."

"Come on, or we're going to be late." He grabbed onto my hand and we ran the rest of the way.

We burst into the room laughing right before the meeting started. We sat in a group with Luna and Neville. We looked odd among the sullen faced others that were there.

Hermione started on her spiel she had told me what she was going to say about 100 times, but now she seemed nervous and stuttered alot.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the question was raised. Why? Why did we need this? Why should we believe Harry?

These questions were left hanging in the air for an innumerable amount of seconds. Finally Luna spoke up. "Is it true you can produce a patronous charm."

"Yes, I've seen it" Hermione spoke up.

Suddenly it burst into a parade of Harry's previous accomplishments. At this point I was standing in the back watching. I smiled knowing what the outcome of this would be and slipped out.

*I have to be careful of how much madame Toad sees of me with them. If she reports any of this to anyone....* I shivered. *I can't put myself in the spotlight like that... Harry's life depends on it.*

I walked onto campus. I was vaguely aware of two people watching me from above.

"May I ask where you just were?" an overly perky voice called.

I held up a bag I had bothered to grab on the way. "Just a quick trip to honey dukes. I had a sweet tooth." I smiled sweetly up at her.

"Very well young lady. Off with you then."

"Yes Ma'am." I scurried off as if I was thrilled to follow her command, but I rolled my eyes while I did it.

I went up to Dumbledore's office after that, making sure to take a back entrance. I knocked on the door gently.

"Come in Miss Sammay."

I walked into the office to find both Dumbledore and Snape sitting at his desk.

"Good afternoon Professors." I walked in and sat in my usual spot.

"Snape, will you excuse us for a moment."

"Of course." He got up and walked out.

"So?" Dumbledore started.

"Its happened. He made a class. All we need is a place to meet."

"Sammay, do you remember where the ROR is?"

"You knew I went in there?"

"Where else would you disappear to so often?"

"Touché" I nodded.

"Show Dobby the way. Be careful though , I don't want Umbridge knowing you are involved."

"Of course. Don't worry. I know whats at stake if people found out."

"I know you do. Good luck Sammay."

"Thanks Professor. I'll keep my eyes open." I left through the back entrance once again.

"Sammay, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah." I turned to look at Angelina.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Fred, George, and Harry are off the team..."

"WHAT????"

"Yeah, Umbridge kicked them off as punishment for fighting. we have to do something or else we won't have a team. Will you help me?"

"Of course."

"The score is 0/0. READY PLAY!" I tossed the spark ball up in the air and laughed as Fred and George passed it back and forth trying to make it so the other couldn't catch it. I was sitting next to Alex, my Slytherin friend, aka George's new girlfriend. We laughed suddenly Umbridge descended on us. She whipped her wand and the ball zoomed back into its "calming case".

We all groaned and rolled our eyes. I took one look at Fred's face and grabbed hold of his hand. "Come on." I pulled him out toward the lake.

I sat down against the tree and he stood leaning against it next to me.

"Come on... Vent." I prodded.

"That evil Hag is pissing me off. SHE IS SUCH A BLOODY TOAD! FIRST SHE LIMITS OUR FREEDOM, NOW GEORGE HARRY AND I ARE OFF THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!!" He roared. I simply nodded my head and kept quiet. I watched as his eyes flashed dangerously. "I swear if she does one more thing I'm outta here. I'm so glad about the DA. It will make everything better and it will be right under her nose." His eyes calmed and he sank so he was sitting next to me.

"Better?" I smiled hesitantly at him. His head gently leaned over so it was resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Good." I rested my head ontop of his."So how's the shop ideas coming?"

Fred broke up laughing.

"Thanks love."


	30. DA and Pestrals

The group was standing in the ROR. It was set up like a training facility. The energy of the students was lined with hesitation.

"If anyone wants to back out, now is the last chance." I spoke up. I felt Harry send me a thankful smile. No one left.

"Ok. For the first meeting I'd like to just go over some basics. Everyone make two columns. Collin, will you stand across from me." The did as he said, "Ok, stunning is basically a wizard's bread and butter so, the spell is stupefy. Alright Collin, hit me."

"STUPEFY" Collin flicked his wand and harry went flying.

"Good Collin," Harry coughed.

"Alright I want you to pair up."

The first meeting continued and was a complete success.

"Bravo." I whispered to Harry as I left.

"Thanks" he whispered back;

I walked out onto our Quidditch pitch. Ron was nearly bouncing off the walls. It was our first match. The Slytherins flipped Ron out with their taunting. Ron missed every catch. Lavender, Angelina , and I tried to franticly keep up. Lavender was hit by a bludger and had to sit out the rest of the game. Suddenly Harry caught the snitch and it was over. I collapsed onto the ground. Fred offered me his hand to help me up. We walked over to Harry and George. Malfoy and his goons was standing in front of them. Suddenly Harry and George threw themselves at them. Fred and I charged forward to break them apart.

A furious McGonagall came down ordering them to her office.

She put her finger under my chin and inspected my black eye that had been caused by Malfoy's bony elbow.

"You should run and see Madame Pomphrey now miss Evans."

I nodded and scurried up to the castle.

Hagrid got back soon after that. For his first day back I came early.

"Sammay, would you go bring a Thestral to the clearing?"

"Of course. Is that what the class is on today?"

"Yep."

"K, then I'm on it." I ran out into the forest to the spot I knew where the herd was. I walked slowly to a Thestal that I knew knew me. I reached out my hand and she nuzzled it gently.

"Come along Songa." She snorted at me then followed. I could hear the students before I entered the clearing. Songa had her large head hovering right above my shoulder as we walked. I put my hand on the side of her face and walked out.

The group stared at me silently. Three student's jaws dropped. Neville, Harry, and a slytherin boy.

"Right. Thank you Sammay. Now, how many of you can see her?"

"He isn't talking about me by the way. He is talking about Songa here." I pat her neck gently.

The three whose jaws dropped raised their hand.

"See what, there is nothing there except the Gryfindorks chaser."

Hagrid ignored malfoy's comment.

"That is a Thestral. Sammay, why don't you explain."

"Thestrals are creatures only seen by those who have seen death. So if you have seen someone die, you would be able to see them. I saw my parents die. And I saw some other people die as well, so I can see them. The three of you that raised your hands because you have also seen someone die. This particular Thestral's name is Songa. She is only about 4 years old so she is still rather young. Not much is known about these creatures because of the...unusual characteristics. She is very gentle though, just like most are. Hey Neville, come here." I waved my hand to him. He stepped forward hesitantly. "Come on. Trust me." I whispered in his ear. "Feel her. Don't worry she won't bite."

"That girl is mad. There is nothing there."

"Well Draco, if there is nothing here then come here." I raised my eyebrow and looked at him evily, a look I stole from the twins. He took an involuntary step backwards. "What, if it is nothing but air what are you afraid of. Come here."

He took what I said as a challenge and strode forward confidently.

"Give the boy a kiss." I whispered to Songa. Once Malfoy got close Songa smacked him with her nose pushing him backwards.

He screamed like a little girl and ran out of the clearing. I tried to stifle my giggle and Songa nuzzled me gently.

"Well, class is dismissed. Thank you miss Sammay."

"No problem professor. I'm going to go and put her back with the herd now. Come on Songa."


	31. Teacher's Pet

Umbridge was getting more and more suspicious of us. Filch followed some of us everywhere, but she seemed to trust me. She even offered me a spot on her "inquisitorial squad". Somehow I had become the teacher's pet of the teacher I hated. Hermione laughed when I told her so.

"How did you manage it?"

"Honestly... I have absolutely no idea..."

Hermione giggled.

"Do you want the position. I'd gladly give it to you."

"I don't think we are allowed to trade."

We broke out laughing.

It was odd on the Gryfindor Team without Fred, George, or Harry. The beaters now were... Definitely interesting to watch, but I mush say Ginny could kick some serious butt as a seeker.

"So, this is the last meeting before vacation and, well done...everyone." Everyone applauded Harry after he was done talking. Then slowly we started to filter out so we wouldn't get caught. I saw Harry eyeing Cho. I grabbed hold of the twins and motioned for Ginny to leave with me. She did with one final upset look backwards.

"What was that for?" George yelped once we were back in the halls.

"Yeah, we were going to go talk to Harry." Fred agreed.

"That is exactly why I pulled you two out."

"What?" they asked together.

"You two are morons." Ginny's voice was quivering as she fought back tears. I gently put my arm around her shoulders.

"I know." I whispered in her ear. "You'll have your time, eventually."


	32. Visions

I was sitting alone on my bed that night. I stared up at the stars. Suddenly pain racked my body, spreading from my forehead. I shrieked in pain, crumpling to the ground. The images of the room started to fade.

I was in the department of mysteries. I wasn't human. I smelled him. He smelled so good. My tongue flicked the air tasting it. The salt of sweat, The sweetness of his blood, it was all so good.

"No!" I shrieked, coming out of the vision. "ARTHUR!" The amount of energy it used to break the connection had drained all of my strength. I collapsed completely on the floor and fell asleep

When I woke up Harry had already reported the contents of the dream to Dumbledore so there was nothing I could do. Hermione was frantic, trying to decide whether to worry about me, Harry, or the Weasly's. I chose the Weasly's to worry about. As soon as I woke up I went to find Fred and George. I found them in Dumbledore's office. They were sitting in stone silence along with Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, and Ginny. Ginny ran at me and wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her face into my chest sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry in the otherwise silent room. The twins got up and they each put their foreheads on each of my shoulders. They weren't crying, but they just found comfort in the touch. Ron was staring absently on the couch, but every once in a while he would shoot a worried look at Harry.


	33. Quidditch Without the Twins

"Wow, That was just plain sad..." I whispered to Angelina as we walked into dinner late after practice. "The game will be interesting with that group." I sat with a flop on the bench off to one side.

"Ginny is fine." Alicia corrected me.

"Yeah, and Ron would be too if he wasn't so Bloody nervous." Angelina glared down the table then started to dish up food. "Let's just make sure we don't COMPLETELY die. Alright?"Alicia and I nodded. Alicia and Angelina disappeared upstairs after dinner. I was unable to sit still and slipped through the passageways to outside. Safely out of the castle I used the dark shadows to slip into the forest. The familiar sights and sounds were soothing to me. Soon I was calm enough to slip back through the castle and into the dark commons.

The first thing I saw was the twins curled up on either couches in front of the fire. I went and shook Fred's shoulder gentle.

"Fred love, wake up."

His eyes opened, "Where have you been we were worried."

"I was just taking a walk. Now off to bed with the two of you." I kissed his forehead and he grabbed my face and gently kissed my lips before putting his forehead to mine then releasing me.

"Goodnight." He whispered grinning before getting up to get his brother. I slipped up to my silent dorm and fell asleep.

I woke up very, very mad in the hospital wing an hour after the match.

"Man," I groaned sitting up, "I can dodge one bludger easy but they were purposely aiming both at me at the same time. Bloody Hell!!!!" *What's worse it was our own damn beaters that hit me* I glared at ceiling. One of the other teams bludgers had come flying at me and I had dodged it only to be hit by one coming from the opposite direction hit by OUR team.

"Jeez you four, she is awake now, you can go see her." Came the very irritated and frazzled voice of Madame Pomphrey.

Seconds later the area around my bed was filled with the twins, Ginny, and Luna.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." I smiled at them. "Just a furious ego."

"I am going to kill them both." Fred squeezed my hand alarmingly hard.

"Breath boy. You should have seen him when you first got hit. I had to basically sit on him to make sure he didn't kill them on the spot." George put his hand on his furious twins shoulder, "It didn't help that I wanted to kill them too."

The picture that played in my head made me laugh.

"Don't you want to know how the match ended?" Ginny asked.

"Do I really need to? I can feel the bad aura coming from the Gryffindor commons from here." I grinned at her.


	34. Promotion The Evil Hag

"Whats going on with Harry? That is a lot of mail." Fred released my hand to go join the fun

A small paper bird fluttered against my hand. I grabbed it and shoved it into my pocket. Before I could get to Harry and the others, Mrs. Umbridge descended on them. I sat next to Neville trying not to draw attention to myself but giggling as I listened to the conversation a few people over.

Once she had left I read the note.

Snape would like to give you a pop quiz after classes

I easily recognized Dumbledore's handwriting and nodded to myself. I stuffed the note back in my pocket as I felt a shadow come up behind me.

Miss Evans, a word." came the overly sugar coated voice of Mrs. Umbridge.

"Of course \Professor." I used in an even more overly sweet voice and shot an eye roll at Neville who just barely kept from bursting out laughing do to my antics that Umbridge thought were normal from me.

I glared at the badge that sat in front of me on the ground. I was on the Inquisitorial Squad. I sat on the grass by the lake during lunch not wanting to go inside. The stupid thing lay on the ground a few feet in front of me.

Someone whistled behind me. "Wow, you're part of the rat crew now?" Fred sat behind me leaning on a tree.

"Yeah Yeah. Its not like she gave me much of a choice." I crossed my arms and glared and frowned even more fiercely at the bloody thing. "It was basically join or answer why the hell not and be under watch. She likes me WAY too much Damn it."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me backwards to him so that I was leaning against him. Even with the comforting arms I continued to glare at the thing. He reached his hand to cup my cheek so he could turn my face to kiss me. "Enough frowning. You'll be our little spy. I won't let that witch steal you from me. You are our spy not hers."

"I'm just a spy now." I pouted.

"Whats that face?" He nuzzled my cheek with his nose and kissed the top of my neck just below my ear. I blushed despite my mood and he settled back again satisfied.

We sat in silence. His breath blew against my ear making me shiver.

"Did you see her new 'decree'?"

"Yeah," I grinned, "All it did was burry her in her own freaking hole."

"There's my girls smile" I could feel him laugh.

"By the way," I turned to look at him so I could read his eyes, "Do you happen to know anything about the fact that our beaters had to be taken out of class after breakfast because of unstoppable vomiting?" I gave him a mocking glare.

There was a very badly hidden glare on his face. "Of course not."

"Uh-huh, sure." He leaned down and kissed me again before I could scold him.


	35. Snape

"Hello Professor. What did you want to test me on?" I looked at Snape.

"Stand still.." He told me. He pulled up his wand and pointed it at me. I felt the slightest of touches on the wall of my mind, but it easily held.

I blinked at him.

He lowered his wand out of breath. "That's all."

*So thats what he was worried about.*

"Professor?" Harry Potter knocked and walked in. "Sammay? Why are you here?"

"Snape wanted to give me a quiz. I'm studying Occlumency as well." I grinned at him.

Snape thwapped me gently on the back of the head. "Sammay, don't give information you don't need to."

"Yes sir." I rubbed at the spot like it had hurt.

"Although, it would probably do you some good to learn from her." He pushed the back of my head so that it sent me forward toward the door. "Off with you princess."

"So whats with you and Snape being so close." Harry asked as we walked up to the commons.

"Oh, nothing. It is nothing new. Its just that Dumbledore has me learn extra stuff and such." I told the painting the fat lady. There was a rush of laughter coming from inside and we walked in to fin a large blown up picture of Harry's head. It was in the process of spilling out insults about Umbridge.

"What...Who?" Harry stuttered.

"My guess.."

"The twins" they said together.

A few hours later the twins and I sat n the couch in the usual way. "You really didn't do so well in setting up that spell did you?" The poster had now taken on the sound of a childs toy with a dying battery.

"And who says that isn't exactly what we want." George indicated the irritated students around us and I laughed. Fred brought my hand up and kissed it gently before going back to his homework.

Suddenly my scar seared with pain. I lay myself back against Fred and accepted the vision, but held my own mind away from it. After I got the gist of it I pulled my mind completely from it and opened my eyes to find Fred's worried ones looking down at mine.

"You alright?" His fingertips slid down my cheek.

"Yeah," I smiled and went back to my homework.


	36. Snitches

"What are you two doing? Don't sell these in the open. You'll get caught... By someone other than me." I whispered to the twins. I looked up to see Umbridge watching me. "Jeez, now I have to pretend to confiscate them. The good thing is that we are allowed to keep anything we confiscate." she slipped the hats into her bag and pretended to scold them until Umbridge's presence behind her disappeared. She sighed and touched the bag at her side. "You all will get me in trouble at this rate." Fred poked my sides making me laugh. "Fine fine, your forgiven."

I sat hidden under an invisibility cloak Dumbledore had had made for me. I was watching one of Harry's Occlumency lessons and it was taking all I had not to crack up laughing at his obvious ineptness for it. Suddenly he got the bright idea to use a shield charm. I watched in horror as Harry broke into Snape's mind, but sighed in relief remembering that memories of me were safely in a small vial on a shelf in his private room, and out of Harry's reach. After that the lesson broke into an argument that ended in Harry storming off.

"So what do you think?" Snape asked the seemingly empty corner.

I took the cloak off. "As far as Occlumency goes...hopeless...though to give him props he does have a chance at being good at leniency.."

"Quit trying to search for compliments. It is annoying." He ran his hand through his greasy hair "Think you can convince Dumbledore to give up on this idea?"

"I would if I could, but you know his never give up hope deal."

"True." he sighed.

Because of my new "standing" in the school, I had to skip many of the D.A. Classes to my dismay. No one besides Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, and I knew why. I reported as much fake knowledge of rumors to Umbridge as I could and that kept her away from them for a while, and I reported any real information she gained to my lot. When the night came that she suddenly announced that we were going to capture all the secret organization members I had no time to warn everyone. She had ordered the house elves to be silent about her plot. I found Dobby in the kitchen after I slipped from the room after "briefing".

"Dobby, you know the ROR right? Alright, then go to it NOW and warn the others. Go warn Harry."

"But...Miss Evans orders are...."

"I am giving you a new order Dobby. To Harry now, and don't tell him it was me who sent you. Now go, that is an order." she gave him a hard shove and he popped away. I went back upstairs and took my station in the hallway. As frantic DA members began to appear I tried to calm them and send them a way where they wouldn't get caught, pointing them down the right hallways and telling them to slow down so they wouldn't be out of breath when they arrived at their hiding places, and telling them which places to hide. When they first saw my badge they thought I was the traitor, but then they realized I was a traitor, but against Umbridge, not them. I inconspicuously foiled the other inquisitorial squad members attempts to capture members of the DA but couldn't stop Malfoy in time to stop him from getting Harry. Helpless I returned to aiding the escape of the other members. I grabbed my cloak from my bag and slipped it on. I went up to Dumbledore's office the back way without knocking. No one noticed anything because at the same time Harry was being led in.

I stood behind Harry, just over his shoulder. I flicked a finger out of the cloak just when Dumbledore was looking over. He gave me the slightest of nods then turned his attention to giving Harry signals.

"I think Minister, we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, do."

A while later Cho's terrified looking friend was escorted into the room. After Umbridges longwinded recitation of what happened in the Hogs Head she was grinning with an evil menace.

The minister started cracking jokes at Dumbledore coming to Harry's aid. Dumbledore quickly countered it with pure logic. I gave Pearcy a hard punch in the gut because his responses thus far had infuriated me. His expression was well worth it. I breezed a bit to close to Harry and my cloak skittered over his hand and he looked down. I went to the girl as they were about to start questioning her and pulled out my wand.

*Legimency*

*If you try to snitch again I will personally see to it that that sneak on your face is permanent in a far uglier form then those marks. Do you understand.* I distorted my mind voice to make it so she couldn't recognize it. She did as I told immediately.

Suddenly Umbridge had the list of member's names in her hand. She read the name of our group off the top "Dumbledore's Army."

Dumbledore preceded to admit to it being all his idea. Harry tried to contradict him but was silenced by Kingsley, McGonagall, and my hand that clamped, unseen over his mouth. His eyes widened in shock that others might have thought was from Dumbledore's calling going to Azkaban a "snag". Dumbledore looked at Harry, apparently aware of my hand silencing him and gave me a look. My eyes widened and I jerked both Harry and I to the ground just as the loud crack rang through the room and everyone around us and the room was thrown off their feet quite a bit more ungracefully. I was thrown backwards against the door. I woke up seconds later.

"I apologize Sammay, I didn't mean to hit you as well." Dumbledore apologized.

"Its alright." I huffed against the pain in my ribs and the back of my head.

"When did..." Both Harry and McGonagall stuttered.

"I've been here the whole time, didn't you know." I groaned.

"I did, but the others seem to have been unaware as well. Even though you did use legitimacy on the girl and hit someone it should have been rather obvious. You even put your hand over Harry's mouth to make sure he didn't admit anything. Off with you before I must go and they awake. To the hospital wing for that broken rib and cracked skull. Take your way."

"Yes sir." I slipped my cloak back on and slipped out.


	37. Games

I grinned. Telling the ghosts and paintings about what had happened had been the perfect idea. By the next morning the acurate story of what had happened was ALL OVER school. I grinned...well except the fact that I had been in the room as well. Fred and George were planning on leaving school this year."You should come too love. Just get yourself expelled. You know basically all there is to know.""Fred, Dumbledore needs me here. So I gotta stay here. He knew something like this would happen. I'll stay here, you go. It'll be fine. Promise."One of the other members of the Inquisitorial squad walked up to us. "What are YOU doing with this lowlife bunch of misfits, miss member of inquisitorial squad.""Did we tell you you had any right at all to talk to OUR Sammay like that?" The twins glared together."Fif..." The stupid boy tried to dock points from us only to be shoved into the disappearing cabinet. "There now. You will behave when we leave right?" Fred picked up the conversation where we had left off."Yeah, right?" George prodded.I lifted my hand and beamed. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.""Thats our girl." They both gave me a kiss on the cheek at the same time. I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye."Time to report to the toad" I walked down the stairs in fits of laughter.

I had helped with the spells that controlled the fireworks so I knew which ones worked and which ones did not. I aimed a few spells at certain fireworks to direct them where to go. My favorite thing to do was to send them flying directly at the very harassed Umbridge. Finally, exhausted from my game I returned to the commons to find Fred and George had become the heroes of the school. I sat on the couch uninterested in joining the congratulatory crowd around them. I figured the twins would tire of the attention sooner or later. Just as I had guess the twins came to me. Fred first then George. We sat in our usual way on the couch listening to the fireworks that continued to go off outside. I stretched and stifled a yawn. Fred laughed at me and I bid them both a goodnight. "Don't tell me what the next prank is. I want to be surprised."

"Aren't you scared she's going to know your involved because of the fireworks today.""What? Me? One of her precious members of her beloved inquisitorial squad? A member of the group of pranksters? Why ever will she think that?"


	38. Careers and Goodbyes

"Damn that woman likes to keep me busy." I grumbled as I walked to my career talk with McGonagall. I passed Harry on my way.

"Hello Miss Evans." a VERY mad McGonagall greeted.

"Good evening Miss Evans." Umbridge said in her way too sweet voice from where she was obviously fuming in the corner

"Sit please." McGonagall inclined her head to a chair in front of her desk with its back to Umbridge. I sat obediently. "So have you decided what you would like to do for a career?" McGonagall asked.

Umbridge coughed fakely. "Minerva, this one you shouldn't have to ask. I would think it would be obvious she is best suited for the ministry."

"I don't think I asked you Dolores."

Umbridge flared with anger.

"I actually have only thought to continue my life amongst the hall of Hogwarts." I skirted around the question by giving something that sounded like an answer.

"Really?" Curiosity bloomed in Umbridge's eyes.

"That is a wonderful choice for your unique capabilities. You would work very well here." She had caught me easily trying to avoid the question and was dead set on helping me. "If that is your plan then you will do very well despite not attending a Wizzarding school first year. And your scores from beaux batons were exceedingly high as well. Hmmm..." She grabbed a book off the shelf and thrust the large book at me. I grinned at the prospect of something new to read. "That should give you some new knowledge. Now off with you Miss Evans."

I followed her command before Umbridge could stop me.

Fred waited for me outside the door. When I walked out and closed the door his arms immediately slipped around my waist and he hugged me to him as we walked. I noticed as soon as his second arm snaked around me something was up.

"Today huh." I looked up at him. He nodded and kissed me since he had the chance. Once he had finished we had finished I leaned my head back onto his shoulder as we continued to walk. George and Alex appeared around the corner walking hand in hand. Alex gave him a sad smile and he swept her up and kissed her thoroughly before placing her back on her feet and watching her walk away.

He turned to me. "Kiddo..." George started.

"Don't worry, Stock me up on Weasly merchandise and I'll give her all the Hell I can manage without being discovered."

"That's my girl." Fred whispered in my ear.

"Here." George handed me a bag. "It has more stuff in it then it looks. That will keep you occupied for a while."

Fred kissed me one more time and then he and George went off to make trouble.

I sat on the stairs looking down as Fred and George played it up to their audience. A s soon as being whipped was suggested they suggested it was time to leave. Their brooms broke themselves out of Umbridge's office. They sped past me on either side inches from my head.

"Give her hell for us Peeve's...you too kiddo." With that they flew off receiving an applause from all the students and the teachers who didn't think Umbridge was looking


	39. Pranks

Between practice, classes, and studying Umbridge had me doing "inquisitorial investigations of suspicious places". Of course for these I had my own "Special" way of doing it. It usually involved planting some sort of prank. Since I was on the inquisitorial squad my mail was never checked. But as an owl flew in the Gryffindor window everyone was suspicious. It landed softly on the arm of the armchair I was sitting on and dropped a shoebox sized package on my lap.

"So the inquisitorial squad can do anything they like huh?" Seamus glared.

I looked up at him. "You want to open it?" I handed the thing to him. He lifted the lid.

"Its empty."

"Really...hmmm...give it here." I took it again. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I whispered so no one could hear me. There seems to be a letter inside of it. I pulled it out.

"Hey love,

Since Hogwarts can't come to us we were hoping you will help us take it to them. This is also a way that people can send letters and not have them searched. Put something...such as orders and pre payments for the orders of Weasly goods... Into the box and then say the oath. Whatever you send will end up in the box here.

Miss you and love you

FW."

Along with the letter came an extensive catalog of the latest and greatest Wheezes. I laughed.

"Alright. Who wants to by some Weasly's Wheezes?" I smiled at the dumbstruck group of Gryffindors.

"But...but...you're an inquisitor..." Seamus stuttered.

I grinned at Ginny who grinned back. "Yeah, that doesn't mean I'm a LOYAL inquisitor to Mrs. Toad."

Ginny laughed. "How else did you think we were getting all the information on how much Umbridge knew? And how Fred and George always knew where to plant pranks and not get caught."

"Anyway, tell me if you want anything. I'll get them to you. Fred says they want prepay though." I tossed the catalog onto the table next to me and went back to my homework. "Make sure that catalog doesn't leave the commons"

I had orders coming in as fast as I could take them eventually I set up a box on the table that orders could simply be placed in that I could send by product. Umbridge was horrified as more and more Weasly products were found. She was frantically searching for where they came from. I was beyond amused...when I had time that is...which wasn't often.

I sent the last of the orders for the day as I sat on the armchair that had become my spot since the twins had left. The box flickered slightly and I pulled out a quickly scribbled note.

"Get to bed now or else I'll have Ginny sit on you." was all it said.

I laughed recognizing the threat. I rolled my eyes stretched, and stood. "Fine fine." I wrote it on the same paper and sent it back to him. So protective.


	40. Jobs

I glared the Quidditch pitch irritated beyond my limits. Umbridge, the overly sugar coated, fat toad, had been terrified something would happen during the match and was forcing me to skip the match and sit with her.

"They're up to something. Go and follow them Evans." Umbridge ordered me.

I looked over to see Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid leaving the stadium. "Yes ma'am." I scurried after them.

"Quickly, before we're spotted." Hagrid said.

"Too late." I told him walking on the path next to his house. "You're just lucky she sent me when she saw you leave."

Hermione looked at Hagrid questioningly and reached for her wand.

"You're right Sammay, we are lucky its only you. You come too." He walked into the forest. Harry began asking him worried questions as he and Hermione stumbled through the branches. I followed easily behind them, used to the forest.

"May we light our wands?" Hermione asked.

"Yes.." He stopped and turned, almost knocking Hermione over. He was close to tears as he stuttered through asking us for help. Of course we all agreed and then we began to walk again.

We walked up to find an enormous form of a creature. I scurried up the barrier of trunks and sat to get a better view of the large thing.

Hagrid, Hermione, and Harry were frantically discussing the thing as I looked down at it. "Gwarp huh?" I mumbled smiling.

"I'll help." I promised after Harry and Hermione agreed to help.

"Thats great. I'll just introduce you."

"Sorry, but that will have to wait for me. I got to go "report" what I've seen here."

Hermione looked up at me worried."Don't worry, I'll spin a tale for her." I waved and darted off.

I ran through the forest, but on my way a large form stood in front of me.

"Hello Bane." I stopped. "Is there something you'd like."

"Why are you hear foal Evans."

"Just passing through. May I leave. The hag that now controls the school wants to see me. Farewell." I walked past without waiting for an answer. He did not stop me.

I got to the Quidditch pitch just in time to see the Ginny catch the snitch. The entire stadium was echoing with a chorus of a modified "Weasly is Our King' by the Gryffindors. I grinned. "Atta boy Ron, show them what you got." I laughed before heading up to where Umbridge and some VERY unhappy Slytherin inquisitors sat.

"So? Where did they go?" Umbridge asked when she saw me.

I thought for a moment, pretending to look as if I was gathering all the facts. "They went down to the pond. One of the forest animals made a nasty mess by pooping and urinating all over. Hagrid had them helping clean it up." I put plainly.

"Is that all?" she looked utterly delighted by the prospect of the "troublemakers" cleaning up dung

"Yes," I smiled at her.

I no longer had the privilege of eating meals since Umbridge had me running around so much. She was absolutely frantic that everything would be perfect for the OWLS of her first year as headmistress. I rarely even got the chance to go to classes anymore. Out of all the inquisitors she somehow trusted me the most. The funniest part of that is that I was the least loyal. The only free time I had was late at night. It was the only time I could study. I hadn't even been able to send in orders or letters to Fred and George. I picked up the shoebox from my bed to place it on the table but realized it was heavy. I opened the lid to find food.

"EAT NOW LOVE" said a small note attached to it. I grinned and went down to the now empty commons to eat my food.

"How did you know?" I wrote back to him once I'd finished my food.

"If you don't even have time to write to me its obvious you don't have time to eat or sleep. I'm going to murder that toad for overworking you so much. Don't think I won't. Now go to sleep its late. I love you." The note was almost immediate.

"I love you too Fred. Goodnight."


	41. Like I Have Time For This

I followed behind Umbridge, like a good little secretary, as she talked to the examiners as they arrived. I had to fight to keep an indifferent face as the Examiner asked hopefully about Dumbledore. I had to follow them as she sucked up to them in every way possible. Whenever no one was looking I made a point to roll my eyes.


	42. Nagging, Tests, and Revolution

I took one exam after another. I had no time to talk to anyone because of my over packed schedule and Umbridge's constant nagging.. Because I didn't have astronomy one night I sat out one the skirts of the lake looking up at the stars that some other students were being examinated on. I could hear the knock on Hagrid's door from where I sat. I turned and stood, looking over at the hut. I watched in horror as Hagrid fought being taken into custody before running off. When a stunning spell him McGonagall I sprinted toward her crumpled form. With some effort I managed to get her inside. Madame Pomphrey was running toward us as I walked through the door. She immediately went to support McGonagall's other side as we walked her unconscious body to the hospital wing.

"Will she be alright?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, she will be fine, don't you worry. Now off to bed with you young miss." she shooed me out.

I sat by the lake hidden behind the trees completely exhausted after my last examinations. I didn't want to be found at this exact moment. My head still throbbed slightly from the attack on my mind that had happened in the middle of one of my exams. It hadn't broken through at all though so it wasn't too bad.

"There you are." Malfoy told me "All inquisitors are to capture any suspicious persons IMMIDEIATELY."

He walked with me as we walked toward the castle. "You know..." he started, "You could always trade up on boyfriends from that Weasly boy. Dump him and I'll take you." He began playing with my hair. I didn't have the patience to yell at him or stop him so I just kept my eyes on the castle. He took my expression and silence as feminine shyness, not absolute rage and kept a constant stream of flirting comments as we entered the castle.

Upstairs someone had gruffly captured Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Neville. I looked at the way the guy who had her had a hold of Luna and immediately stepped in. "I'll take her Crab." I gruffly took Luna from him, trying to hide that the only one to receive a bruise from this gesture was him. "Stay calm." I whispered to her and she calmed within my looser grasp. I gave Luna to another of the inquisitorial squad and listened to the interrogation.

Snape was soon called and ordered to produce truth serum. When he told her frankly there was none left and, unless she wanted to poison Harry, he had nothing to offer her he turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot." Harry shouted at him. "He's got Padfoot in the place that it is hidden." I looked up at him wide eyed.

"What what does her mean?" Umbridge shouted.

"I haven't a clue. Potter if I wished to have nonsense shouted at me, I would feed you a blabbering beverage." Snape walked out.

"Well...I guess I have no choice."

She started babbling on about having no choice and how the minister would understand if she used crucio on Harry.

Hermione went into hysterics, talking about trying to contact Dumbledore and a weapon.

Umbridge's unending curiosity made her order for Hermione to take her to the "weapon". Hermione insisted they go alone. She agreed to it. Agreeing only to take me and Harry, ordering the others to watch over the prisoners.

I started to get the gist of Hermione's "plan" as we tramped through the forest. *Hmm...the question is will it work.* I thought to myself. Umbridge was having an even harder time than Harry and Hermione as we trampled through the forest. It took absolutely all my concentration to keep from bursting out laughing at how comical she looked.

Hermione was being purposely loud as we stomped through the forest. I joined her game, talking unusually loud for even me. Harry tried unsuccessfully to shush us.

"Who are you?" a centaur appeared right on cue. "I asked you, who are you, human?"

"I am Dolores Umbridge!" she shouted, "Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and Headmistress and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts."

"The ministry?" he asked as others began to join him.

"Thats right! So be very careful! By the laws laid down by the Department of the Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures, any attack by half breeds such as yourselves..."

"What did you call us?" a centaur roared.

Umbridge continued to accidentally throw unknown insults at them. Finally they lost their temper and shot an arrow at her. Furious she threw a choking curse at Magorian.

Cracking the centaurs charged at us. We were all swept up. I remained silent as they questioned what to do to Harry, Hermione, and I.

Hermione tried to reason with them, only making them more mad. Suddenly Gwarps large form broke into the scene.

In all the confusion we darted toward the castle.

"So...what now?" Harry asked.

"Thats what we were just wondering." Our friends came stumbling out ahead of us as we left the forest. They looked a little beaten up but overall they looked fine. I slipped away as they discussed how to get away.

I ran up to the dorm and shoved a note for the twins to give to someone to give to Dumbledore into the shoebox.

"I'm going with Harry. By the time you get this it will be too late to tell me no.

Sammay Evans"

I ran back outside and made it back to the group just in time to jump on a thestral and take off after them. We flew at an unimaginable speed. I sat up enjoying the feeling of flight. When we landed Luna and I were the only ones to show grace as we jumped off. Ron showed the least grace and fell off. We all crammed inside the tiny phone booth that was used as the visitors entrance of the ministry of magic. It spat nametags at us as we dropped

The phone booth stopped and we all ran out. Harry ran us downstairs. We came to a circular room with tons of doors. We opened one.

"No, this isn't it." Harry stated.

The next room had a sunken floor and a raised dais in the center. On the dais there was an archway. Harry and I stood together in front of it. There were voices coming from it.

"Harry...let's get out of here." Hermione whimpered.

I was as entranced by it as he was. Finally something broke my daze. "Come on Harry, remember what we're here for." I tugged his arm breaking his daze. "Let's go."

We ran to another door, but this one was locked.

"Come on, let's go to the next one." Ginny insisted.

We got to the next door.

"This is it." Harry was ecstatic.

"What...are they...?" Hermione asked.

"'They're...brains..." I looked at the jar up-close. "Gross." I stared at the things.

We continued through the room and came to a room full of orbs.

"This way, he should be right down here." They sped through the rows, eyes frantically darting back and forth.

"I...I don't understand....he should be right here..." Harry stuttered, frantic.

Laughter echoed around us and suddenly shadows appeared around us. I pulled my hood up so my face was hidden in shadow, and stood beside Harry.

"Hand over the prophesy Potter." a blonde man looked at us.

The conversation took a turn and soon Harry was trying to distract them while Malfoy ranted.

"Now!" Harry yelled.

We sent spells at the shelves, causing them to come crashing down, then we ran. I ran without realizing where. Before I even knew what was happening I was completely alone. I dodged through a door. Two death eaters following behind me. The room was a dead end. I spun, ready to duel them.

"Petrificus Totalus." I yelled pointing my wand at one.

"Avada Kadabra." The other screamed at me.

The spell hit me square in the chest. Somehow because of my mind link with Harry, it did noting to me. I stumbled and then stood straight. The death eater turned and fled, completely terrified by the fact that I was still breathing.

Suddenly my brain shuddered and pain shot through it.

"Damn it..." I crumpled and curled up clutching my head.

I layered walls along the barrier of my mind. They had been destroyed when the killing curse had hit me.

Suddenly the voices entered my mind and so did the pain.

*KILL ME!* both voices screamed.

*NO!!!!* I flooded the last of my reserved energy into Harry's mind and shoved Voldemort's mind out of Harry's. My energy was gone. I fell into unconsciousness.


	43. Waking Up

"Sammay?" I opened my eyes. Dumbledore was looking down at me.

"Professor?" I croaked. I was sitting in his office in my usual chair.

"You'd better get downstairs or else people will start to get worried. I do have to say though. You worried me. It took forever to find you down in the department of mysteries. If it wasn't for that Death Eater ranting on about how this girl couldn't die. I had to silence him, then I had to make him lead me to you. That Death Eater you hit was still in the body bind despite you being unconscious."

I grinned at him tiredly. "Good."

"Off with you now." He shooed me out.

I got up slowly and made my way out. I longed for Fred's comforting arm. "I miss him." I murmured.

"Miss who?" Luna appeared beside me. "Where have you been? You disappeared in the department of mysteries. I was worried."

"Sorry. I'm alright. I just got separated from everyone. I was knocked unconscious and it took a long time to find me."

"Is that all?" she looked at me with her usual dazed look.

"You going to the feast." I changed the subject.

"No, I have to go track down my things." She gave me a smile.

"Just like every year." I laughed. I waved back to her as I started to walk away.

"Get some sleep. If you show up in front of Fred in that shape he'll be furious." she called after me.

I laughed and kept walking. *Well...apparently I was out for a while.* I thought to myself. I walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the students and sat next to Ginny.

"Sammay!" she threw her arms around me. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. Everyone's been frantic."

"I got hit kinda hard at the department of mysteries sooo...I was unconscious for a while." I skirted around lying to her.

"I'm glad your alright. Fred's been simply frantic.."

"I'm sorry Ginny." I hugged her back.

That type of conversation was repeated over and over throughout the night.

I turned in as soon as I could. I lay in bed and fell immediately asleep.

The next morning I took the train with Ginny.

I slept most of the train ride leaning against the window.

"Sammay, time to wake up." Luna shook my shoulder. I stumbled off the train with my trunk. My foot caught the step on the way down and I fell. Someone caught me. "Bloody Hell, she's dead on her feet." My trunk was taken from my hand and my feet were swept out from under me. I snuggled up to the warm chest of the person who was carrying me. Karma mewed at me from the persons pocket.

"You got her from your mom?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Sure did. I was surprised you had left her there instead of taking her to school with you in the first place." Fred laughed.

"Too much at school to do."

"Apparently. I'm going to have to have some words with Dumbledore over this."

I giggled and fell asleep enjoying his scent, his warmth, and his touch.


	44. Not Again!

A hand gently shook my shoulder. "Come on love, wake up."

"Too early." I stretched and rolled over.

The voice laughed and I smiled.

"Love, you've been asleep for a week." He leaned down and nuzzled my ear with his nose. I giggled and opened my eyes.

"A week?"

"Yep." He stood back up. "Do you feel better?"

I nodded and stretched again. He offered me his hand.

"Don't worry, it was Ginny and Hermione that changed your clothes."

I laughed. "I just woke up, that thought hadn't even crossed my mind yet." I took his hand and he jerked it slightly so I was standing up. I wobbled slightly and he reached his arm around my waist to balance me.

"No falling over now." He laughed in my ear. "Downstairs with you. Its time to eat. Mum's been cooking up a storm all morning figuring it was about time for you to wake up."

"She's awake." George appeared on my other side, his arm slid easily around my shoulders.

We waked downstairs.

"Oh, deary you are awake. Good good." Mrs. Weasly had the kitchen bustling. "And you already have them both attached to you. It didn't take long." she laughed, "Sit, eat." she ordered.

After I ate Fred and George grabbed my trunk and led me out of the burrow.

"You're staying at our place for a while. We have an extra room."

I gave them a look. "You sure it's ok?"

"Why not love. Come hang out with us at the shop, especially casue you'll have to leave for school, then we won't see you forever." Fred whined.

I laughed and pushed him away. "Oh so tragic?"

"Yes so tragic." the twins said together. "Last year we at least got to spend the first part of the year at school this year. But this year Ginny gets to see you all the time and we can't."

"Ok, ok. Jeez, let's go." I submitted to their jerking arms. They each grabbed a hold of my hands and disapparated, taking me with them.

In the next moment we were at their shop.

"Check out the window display." George released my hand.

I walked out the door to read the large sign. "Why are you worried about You-know-who. When you should be worrying about You-no-poo."

I started laughing and Fred led me back inside.

"You like it?" Fred asked.

"Its perfect." I grinned.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Come check out all the new stuff." he laughed.

He led me through all the bins, showing me all their new inventions. We were laughing when a customer walked in. Fred let go of my hand to go to work with them giving me a wink. I spent the next few days helping them sell things to customers. Most were a large array of Hogwarts students. It was rather interesting to see the difference in how they entered the shop. The paranoid Slytherin, hoping no one would see them in a store owned by a Gryffindor family. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that poked around the bins, reluctantly.

After 4 days Dumbledore walked in. "Good evening Sammay, there is something we need to talk about."

I leaned against one of the bins. "So...which is it? Switch schools? Special classes? Errand?"

"The first one." He told me plainly.

Fred and George looked up.

"I'm running away again? Terrific." I glared down at one of the bins in front of me and absent mindedly started to organize it. "That really irritates me, especially after whats happened in the last two years." I was surprised that he seemed unworried by the fact that the twins were listening. "Every time I do I leave people behind people who could get hurt while I'm gone."

"That may be true, but it saves yours and Harry's life, and thus it saves everyone else."

"It still irritates me. Where are you sending me this time."

"America actually. I'm sure you've heard of Area 51? Well it is actually a school. That will be the safest place for you. This time the mail won't be censored so you may send letters to people here. Just keep all order information out of it."

"You got it." I agreed grudgingly.

"Wait... You're going to another school AGAIN?" Fred roared. "Why does she have to leave. The safest place to be is Hogwarts."

"Not for her it isn't."

"Why does she have to run away?"

"Because of who she is."

"What do you mean?"

"Any chances of listening devices in here?"

"nothing except the ones we put there." George said, eager for information. I looked desperately between the faces. I hadn't expected Dumbledore to tell them.

"She is Harry's twin sister. Simple as that. Now we shall be leaving." He grabbed my arm with a blackened, shriveled hand and we dissapparated.


	45. I Can Feel My IQ Dropping

When we reappeared we were in front of a large building that was built so it was...modern but it was painfully obvious they had been trying to hard to make it that way.

"Here?" I asked hoping that the answer would be no.

"Yes, " he sighed, "Here. Come along"

"But...shouldn't school not start till the end of summer.""Normally yes...But this one is year long."

"Terrific." I muttered as I followed him toward the school.

He knocked on the door and a man in his thirties answered the door.

"Yes. You must be the new transfer. Come in come in. You're from England if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes sir."

"But...your English accent and all is impeccable."

"Really? Thanks." I smiled at him sweetly.

"And you must be her previous Principle?"

"Thats right." Dumbledore answered.

"Well...Should we get you set up."

"Yes please sir."

"Oh...Ok." he seemed taken aback by my complete formality "Um...Libby, will you take her to the room Libby here will be your roommate."

"Hey there." A short girl with glasses and pixie length black hair with purple streaks.

"Heya" I grinned at her. "I'm Sammay."

"Let's get out of here." She rolled her eyes at the men.

"Alright. Goodbye Professor Dumbledore." I shot him one final glare to tell him how unhappy I was about running away before scurrying off with Libby.

The letters came all at once a day after my arrival at my new school. I felt sorry for Olive as he came to land on my window sill. It scared Libby half to death when it began tapping my window.

Fred's package was the shoebox that I had used send messages last year. Ginny sent me a ranting letter about how it was so unfair that I was abandoning her for a year at school and Fred and George wasn't even there to keep her from getting bored. George's was ranting and raving about how I had been keeping such a COOL secret from him..

I wrote some letters back and gave Olive a chance to rest by using the shoebox to write back. I guessed by the fact that I hadn't received a letter from Fred that he was rather furious with me. I told Libby so.

"Who is Fred?"

"Um...my boyfriend."

"You have a BOYFRIEND? In England no less! You'd better not tell the boys here that."

"Why?" It was already obvious that the boys of this school were considered supreme over the girls.

"Because, if the boys think you're single and they can't have you they don't chase you or torture you as much as if you have a boyfriend."

"...That makes sense I guess." I mumbled.

"Anyway, it'll be our secret...now, let's see some pictures. Come on, gimmy gimmy." she bounced up and down from where she sat on her bed. I laughed and grabbed a photo album from my desk. I tossed it to her before going to sit next to her.

"Holy Crap they move." she gasped.

"Yeah, they're magic photos. Let's see... This is Neville and Luna....and This is Ginny....This is Hermione, Ron, and Harry....Oh, and this one is my Quidditch team my first year there."

"Quidditch?" she interrupted

"Yeah, its this game thats played on broomsticks. Its SOOO much fun...Ah, here they are. This is Fred and George."

"Whoa, twins...How do you tell them apart?"

"Its hard to explain... To me there are millions of differences...Alex can tell them apart almost as easily as I can...but not quite....Ah, speak of the devil, there's Alex and George." I pointed to one picture, "And this is me and Fred." The picture had been taken by Ginny, we were outside by the lake. Fred had me cradled in his arms and was spinning around and around nuzzling my ear with his nose. We were both laughing our heads off.

"OMG you two are TOO CUTE!" she gushed.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"So he is mad at you?"

"I think so..." I paused as I saw the box glow. "Well...I guess this will answer that."

I opened a small note that was inside. It was simple "Taps your nose." I giggled.

"I'm guessing he forgives you."

"Sounds like...but it seems he is still a bit furious with me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I know him so well." I laughed plainly. "That boy has got a temper. You should have seen his reaction to meeting my first Boyfriend. He ignored me until I pretended to cry."

Libby burst our laughing. "Thats perfect. Do you have any pictures of your first boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I turned another couple of pages to the section that said year in France. "Here." I pointed to the picture of Seb and me. He was standing behind me with his arms around my waist. Every few seconds he leaned to kiss my cheek before blushing at the camera.

"Whoa...big difference between the types here. This dude is all sweet and innocent...and Fred seemed,,, to be up to no good."

"That is a good way to describe him." I smiled absentmindedly.

The next day was Monday, time to go to class. I was bored out of my mind all the way through. I was all so basic. It was all things students had learned in their first year at Hogwarts.

When I got back to the room with Libby looking at her homework. "This is going to take forever...""Really?" I looked at the stack of books. "You think this is alot?" I had sat down with the first page at my desk. I grabbed my pencil and read the questions. "This is all low level stuff back home."

"Really?" she turned in her swivel chair to look at me. "Oh, you got something." she looked over at the shoebox that glowed. I went over and opened the lid.

"Don't worry Hermione picked which one I should get." I laughed at the note and pulled out a large book.

"Looks like I'm completely forgiven."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he is apologizing for being mad for so long." I held up the book before hugging it to myself and tossing a note into the shoebox. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I whispered.

After it was gone I sat back down with my homework. 15 minutes later I was done.

"You're done already!!!" Libby stared at me wide eyed.

"I told you it wasn't THAT much" I laughed. The box flashed again.

"Same to you Love." he had written back.

I grinned and lay down with my new book.

Two months later I was going crazy because I felt like my IQ was continually dropping. I wrote a furious letter to Dumbledore demanding some form of intelligent work. The reply back was almost immediate.

"What are you going to do with all those books?" Libby asked me as we sat on our beds."Actually learn." I told her sitting down with a book, parchment, and quill. "I'm doing homework I would be doing at Hogwarts if I was ACTUALLY there." I started to scribble out the answers on the parchment as we talked.

"Don't you already have enough homework WITHOUT homework from England."

"No, thats not the point." I replied grumpily.

"Jeez. I'll never understand you.""Few do." I laughed.


	46. A Prank On the Pranksters

"Jeez, do those boys always have to pull pranks?" All of us girls were sitting in the girls lounge in the dorm.

"I know, we can't even tell the principle about it. He just says, they're just boys. That its normal for this kind of thing to happen." Karoline fumed.

"Yeah, and at the dance tonight, you know they are going to be using those x-ray contacts again." Libby glared at the couch.

"So...lets get back at them..." I suggested.

"We'll get in trouble.""Not with what I have in mind...Let me see your dresses." I slipped out my wand as we went upstairs.

Karoline was the first to present me with her dress.

"Is there any message you'd like to give whoever tries to look through your dress?"

"What?"

I flicked my wand over the dress saying the spell mentally. "I asked if you want a message put on it."

"Um...I don't think so jerk." She said slowly.

"K...done."

"What???"

"Who's next."

I went through that process with every girl in our dorm.

When I got to my dress I smiled. "WHOEVER CAN SEE THIS IS A PEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRVVVVVVVEEEEEEEERRRRRRTTTT.!!!" I drew that in the fabric.

I slipped it on and tossed a note into the shoebox. "Love you and miss you." it said. With a final swipe of my brush through my now seriously long hair, I scurried out of the room.

The dance was alot like the ball we had had for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Libby and I kept together on the dance floor along with the other girls who didn't want a date. We let some boys dance with us during the slow songs, but at a distance. It was entertaining watching them realize they couldn't' see through our dresses, but it was disturbing to also see the look a anger pass over some male teachers faces, including the principle.

The last song came on. It was a soft song. *Great, I get to dance with another perv.* I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes and accepted the first guy that came up to me. Right as I stepped forward to put my arms around his shoulders, arms grabbed me from behind. They snaked around my waist and pulled me backwards into a strong chest. I spun to face the person that grabbed me. I grinned up and him then hid the smile.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I asked him snaking my arms around his neck.

Fred sighed and leaned down to whisper in my ear."You didn't send me a picture, I had to come see what you looked like in your dress. Plus, the last dance we both attended, I didn't get to dance with you."

I giggled. "True, but you did take the time to glare at me that entire dance."

His arms tightened around me and he growled bitterly.

I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Nice job with the anti-x-ray dresses. The writing is a nice touch."

I pulled away so I could glare up into his face.

"Hun, when I saw the look on all the guys faces as they stared at all the girls I got curious." He winked and tapped my nose.

"Fine..." I muttered and leaned against him again.

"I about started a riot when I realized just how many guys were trying to see through your dress...And I almost murdered every guy that danced with you...Then I saw the silent conversations you girls were having during the slow dances and I started laughing."

"Just how long have you been here?"

"The whole time." He laughed."And you're only coming out now!!!!" I tried to pull away again, but this time his arms wouldn't let me.

"I was entertained watching you."

"Yeah yeah" I continued to glare into his shoulder.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Am I forgiven."

I sighed. "Yes." I muttered.

"Good. Though...I do believe I am receiving some glares.""Like I care. Just dumb boys that barely know magic and think panty raids and simple graffiti are pranks." I muttered.

"Man...you must have really been missing Hogwarts." He laughed.

"Yeah...and you." I snuggled my head against him. And he laughed.

The song ended and we separated so that he was only holding onto my hand and we slipped outside, closely followed by Libby."OMG this must be the famous Fred." She gushed once we were out of earshot of the rest of the students.

"Libby!" I glared at her blushing. Fred grinned triumphantly down at me.

"That would be me. And you must be Libby, the one taking care of my girl while she's here."

"Your girl?" A group of boys walked toward where we stood in the courtyard.

"I don't think so." another boy said.

"Who do you think you are just coming waltzing in here and stealing one of OUR girls." another said.

"HE is my boyfriend, and I don't ever recall being YOUR girl." I shot back.

"I see what you mean..." Fred whispered. He kissed me full on the lips then pulled back grinning at me. "I gotta go though before George gets furious. Bye love." He winked and disapparated with a pop.


	47. Everything Is Wrong

Dumbledore showed up at my school the next day.

"There is something we must discuss." He told me waving his wand to put up a sound protecting barrier around the room.

"Let me guess" I sat on my bed and he sat on the chair at my desk. "Its got something to do with how Voldemort can come back to life and that dead hand that is eating away your soul...Horucruxes if I'm not mistaken.""How...""The mental connection...Duh." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well...that helps." He smiled.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He sighed. "I will die by end of this year of school."

"That soon?" I frowned.'

"Unfortunately, yes." He looked straight at me frowning.

"I see...And you gave Snape the privilege of having that on his conscious I'm guessing."

"Unfortunately, yes." he said again. "Keep yourself. After I die, despite the risk I want you at Hogwarts. Watch over the students. Ron and Hermione will watch over Harry and you can mentally watch over Harry through next year. Now, I'm afraid this will probably be our final farewell."

I stood and hugged him. After that he walked out winking and smiling at me for the last time. The door closed and buried my face in my hands. Libby walked in and saw me."Ah, Hell, what is wrong?" She sat next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Everything....Everything thats about to happen." I sobbed.

Every time another disappearance or murder happened back home Fred would send me the clipping for it. He also sent me all the false accusations and such that went through the daily prophet. I now had a desk covered in clippings. Libby walked over and picked up a clipping.

"What is going on in England?""Alot." I muttered.

"And somehow...I get a feeling you're a part of it."

"Sort of...I'm a part of starting it." I blinked away tears and sat down on my bed.

Suddenly my box flickered.

"Great, more news."'

I picked it up surprised to find it was a note, not a newspaper.

"Enough crying my love. I don't like knowing you're crying, but not there to give you my shoulder. Smile love. And don't try to deny that you are crying. I know that you are."

I laughed that was choked by a sob. The box flashed again. I looked in it to find my kitten.

"Karma?" I grinned. I had left the cat with Fred when I had left for America. I picked up the pocket sized kitten as she mewed at me. She jumped on my shoulder and snuggled my face. "Jeez...how does he always know."

"Who is this?" Libby leaned over to pet the ash grey cat. "So cute."

"She is Karma. I've had her for...5 years now."

"She is 5 years old and still so small?""Yeah, she hasn't grown since I got her." I smiled at the kitten on my shoulder.

The school year was coming to an end. I had taken my disoperation test and N.E.W.T.S through Dumbledore, since they didn't take them here. I had just finished the tests and was laying on my back unable to sleep. Libby snored loudly as I looked up at the ceiling. Something flickered in my mind and I accepted the vision.

_Harry and Dumbledore were standing on the Astronomy Tower. Harry was under the invisibility cloak and a very scared looking Draco.. _

_I pulled myself out of the vision and I was once again looking at the ceiling of my room at my school in America. I looked over at the window as a dark owl tapped on the glass. I opened the window and it stuck out its leg so I could take the message. As soon as the thing was off his leg he took off._

_The note was a simple one in Snape's handwriting. "Tonight."_

_I bit my lip and got up.. I felt the tears running down my face as I grabbed my trunk out of thee closet and started to empty out my drawers._

"_What are you doing? " Libby groaned._

"_I'm leaving in the morning."_

"_What?" she sat up fully awake._

"_Sorry." I said not looking at her._

"_Why?" She was getting off her bed now and coming to sit next to me on the floor next to my dresser._

"_Someone back home...is...dying and....well... I just have to go...It was the last thing he asked me to do."_

"_It was the old guy with the black hand huh?"_

"_Yeah." I wiped at my eyes with shaking hands. "The worst part is that my brother has to think it is all the fault of one of the best people I've ever met....he has to hate him..." I was angry now, "he hasn't done anything wrong. This entire thing just sucks. Everything is so freaking messed up."_

"_Can I help?"_

"_The only thing you can do is help me pack. I need to go back to England."_

_We spent the next hour packing in silence._

_The next morning when I got up I hadn't slept at all. I had dark circles under my eyes. I thought back to when I had first got here as I looked at my reflection. I was so much thinner now. My cheeks were really hollow and I had dark circles under my eyes._

"_Fred's going to kill me I look like Moony after the full moon."_

"_With all this stuff going on and you are worried about that." Libby rolled out of bed._

"_Obviously I haven't told you of the things Fred does when he is angry." I pulled on my clothes. There was a knock on the door._

"_Sammay there is someone here to take you to England. Something happened back home, a death of some sort." The principle stood in front o me._

"_I already know." I hugged Libby one last time before grabbing my trunk and going down the stairs and out into the courtyard._

"_Hello Moody." I said, trying to smile at him._

"_I take it you knew I was coming." He glanced at the packed trunk._

"_I knew last night." I shrugged. "Where am I going?"_

"_For now you need to stay home in America, but I'll come and get you in a bit so that you can help us get Harry out, then you can stay at The burrow."_

"_Really?" That was the best news I had had in a long time._

"_There is no track on you because of how much you travel through countries and such. That means you can use magic if need be. Come along little miss." He led me away from the school and we dissapparated._

_He left me on the side walk in front of my house. "See you soon." He disappeared._

_I looked up at the house, somehow...it wasn't the same. This should have been my home but...it really wasn't anymore. So much had happened since i had left it with Hagrid for the first time. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind, no matter how this all ended this would be my last visit home. That thought made my eyes sting, but I had no more tears to even cry with. I took a deep breath and walked up and knocked on the door._


	48. Being a Decoy is Painful

I walked inside with Dedalus and Hestia.

"Harry Potter! Honor as ever." The pair of Order members walked past Harry into the living room. "Hello Relatives of Harry Potter."

Harry grinned at the statement before turning to look at me. We exchanged looks for a moment. "Sammay...You look bloody awful." He told me before we grinned at each other and walked into the living room with the others.

Petunia gaped at me as I tried to avoid looking directly into her face. I sat on the couch and was soon forgotten. Harry's farewell to our only living relatives was fairly amusing. When it was finally over I followed them out to the car."Who are you?" Petunia asked me "You...You can't be..." she seemed to think better of finishing the question and spun and got into the car. I went back into the house. Harry had gone upstairs. I sat next to the window and stared out t the darkening sky.

"I thought you went with them.""Nope." I turned to smile at him. "I'm part of your escape route."

"But your birthday is the same day as mine. You can't use magic the same as me."

"I'm slightly different." There was a loud roar and Harry ran out into the back yard to welcome everyone. I stayed back so I was barely visible to the people outside.

Moody nodded at me, then suggested that they all went inside. The Order filed in past me. Fred came in last. He stopped in front of me, this is the first time he had seen me since the dance. He grabbed my chin and jerked it up. He glared down at my face.

"Sammay?" his voice was worried, angry, and exhausted at the same time.

"I know. I look bloody awful." I grabbed his hand and took him with me to go sit next to George.

After Harry was talked into the plan the seven Harry's were made and everyone was paired off, except for me. Fred noticed immediately and shot me a worried glance. I smiled at him, trying to be reassuring. He seemed less than convinced. Everyone went outside, before I did that I covered myself in an excessively large invisibility cloak. I could fit my cloak over the broom. I took off into the air, suddenly we were surrounded by death eaters. I took a large swig of Polyjuice potion that Moody had given me. After my transformation was done I flicked the cloak off and revealed myself as yet another Harry.

"After him." I immediately had 4 Death Eaters after me. I led them in no particular direction. I dodged as spells flew past me at a baffling rate. I turned to fire charms back at them to find I had close to 7 shadows following me. I accelerated my broom, the wind was making my eyes water, but because of Quidditch I was used to it. I have no idea how long I had been flying for, it all was blurring together. The death eaters continued to chase me. I felt the Polyjuice potion starting to fade and decided it was time for me to make my exit. I jumped off the broom and it exploded behind me as a spell hit it. I began to freefall toward the ground. I focused my mind on the first place that came to my mind. When I opened my eyes I was at Kings Cross Station. I collapsed panting on a bench. I was fully back to myself now. I took inventory on my injuries. There was a few freely bleeding cuts, a few broken bones, and burns on my leg and side. I groaned as I stood up. I pulled on my invisibility cloak and walked out of the station.

It was near sunrise when I finally limped through the gate into the yard of the burrow. My mind was completely blank from exhaustion, blood loss, and pain. Suddenly I had a wand pointed at my forehead. I stared up at Kingsly, who was obviously trying to come up with some sort of question to ask me to be sure of my identity.

"Damn it Kingsly. Do you even know her well enough to come up with a question." Ginny stormed out of the house. "Who was your first boyfriend?"

I felt myself sway as I tried to keep upright. "Seb. Met him when I went to France."

Ginny never broke her stride and came to support me.

"Ow." I squeaked as she tapped one of my broken ribs.

"What happened to you?" she led me inside.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked as we walked up the steps.

"...Madeye didn't make it...George had an ear cursed off and....Fletcher is missing. So if that counts as ok..."

"So not really." I tried to fake a laugh but grimaced instead.

'Oh, thank heavens you're ok." Mrs. Weasly scurried out to help Ginny get me to a couch.

"Fred!" Ginny yelled at the ceiling once I was on the couch and Mrs. Weasly was inspecting my wounds. "She's back!"

There was a pop and suddenly a frantic and furious Fred was standing in front of me. In an instant he was bent over the couch my face in his hands. He glared down at me fiercely.

"I already tested her. Its her."

"I already knew that much." He said with out taking his eyes off of mine. The words in them were easy enough to read. 'I thought you said you'd be safe. I was worried to all Hell about you! Where the Hell have you been?!'

I tried to smile at him which made him glare harder.

"I'm..." I started but was cut off as his face turned to a murderous scowl. He released my face, spun, and sat with a plop on the floor next to the couch. He was sitting so that he was leaning back against the couch.

Mrs. Weasly was now giving me medicines and I fell asleep after taking them.


	49. Forgiveness and Farwell

By the time I was able to move around on my own again Fred had forgiven me. We were sitting out in the yard against the wall. His arm was draped over my shoulder protectively.

"Here they come." Fred broke the silence. He stood and grabbed my hand. He easily hoisted me up so I was standing.

I sighed. "More people huh?"

"Complaining are we?" He laughed.

"Nah. Let's go say hi." I let him pull me toward the gate. "Bonjure Madame and Monsieur Delacour ." I smiled at the couple.

"Echante." they said smiling. Madame Delacour kissed both my cheeks and her husband did the same.

They were led the rest of the way into the house. I tried to follow after but Fred held me back by my hand. I looked back at him and nodded. I knew what was on his mind, it was on mine too. I would be going back to school seriously soon, so this was the last of our time together especially because of the fact that if anything was going to happen it was going to be in the next year. He pulled my hand and I followed him back to our spot against the wall.

I leaned against him and closed my eyes. My mind wandered.

It was obvious to me that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were getting ready to leave. Hermione was spending most of her time getting ready to leave. Ron had a ghoul locked in the attic that the twins had bewitched to make look like him.

The year that was coming was guaranteed to be interesting. I dozed off against Fred, enjoying the feeling of the sun.

The night before the wedding there was a party thrown for Harry's birthday. The fact that it was also my birthday was kept silent, except for by the twins when we were alone together.

George had a dark, unnerving hole in the side of the head where his ear had been. It had become the major subject of their jokes. We were all sitting and standing around outside when Arthur's patronous streaked toward us.

"The minister is with me." it said before disappearing. Lupin and Tonks sprinted away with a quick apology to Harry. I went to stand in my usual spot next to the twins. Fred grabbed my hand as the pair walked through the gate.

My initial reaction to the new prime minister was to dislike him. This reaction became even stronger as I saw how he spoke to Harry and Arthur. Fred looked down at my irritated expression and squeezed my hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed it. I tried to smile reassuringly to him that I wouldn't run at him and punch him or anything like that. He seemed only semi-convinced.

The minister walked inside with Harry, Hermione and Ron only to storm back out a short time later. My eyes followed after him as he walked out the door.

"Earth to Sammay! Come on, Sammay!" George called me."You're Sammay Evans?" The minister looked at me.

"Yes."

"Here." he handed me a small pouch. "For Sammay I leave a moleskin pouch. So that you can hide your secrets and keep your promises." he grunted and stormed off.

I sat up in bed that night once I knew Hermione and Ginny were asleep. "Luminos." I muttered and the tip of my wand produced a small glow. I pulled out the moleskin pouch. I had seen it once before. It was when Dumbledore had had me pull the strings on it so it closed. Now I knew why. I tugged the thing open and saw a letter lying inside. I grabbed it and opened it as quietly as I could.

"Dear Sammay,

This is my last gift and for you. Your task before now has been to watch over Harry, now that task is to protect him only when he returns to the school. Now your task is to keep your promise of watching over the school. As you know I have one of the Deathly Hallows hidden in the school. I acquired it when I killed my old friend. Voldemort WILL take over the school after I die. I have no doubt of that. I also have Severus's word that he too will protect the school. I have no ideas on how to accomplish this task but knowing you you have some ideas of your own. I hope you shall live out your life past this coming school year and that wish is also sent to your brother, although he must die to kill Voldemort, only you can save him from this fate, but wait until he returns to the school. He must complete his coming tasks alone with his friends. Good luck to you.I bid you a final farewell Sammay Potter.

Albus Dumbledore."

I reread the letter a dozen times before setting it on fire. Tears stung my eyes as I watched the ashes float out the open window.

"A final farewell from you while you were still in the land of the living huh?" I wiped my eyes and lay back in bed.


	50. The Wedding

The next day was the day of the wedding. I helped Ginny and Hermione get dressed and did their hair up.

"Your turn." Ginny grinned and grabbed a brush.

"Sorry, but I do my own hair and make-up." I pushed her brush away. I shooed them out of the room and slipped on my green shimmery dress. I pulled my hair back into a simple ponytail tying it with a matching ribbon. My hair was really long now. Even with it in a ponytail it went all the way down my back to my waist. With a final pull of at my long bangs I spun and went outside. The twins gave me a couple whistles as I walked out to the tent.

"Yeah yeah, shut up." I told them.

"When I get married I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You all can wear what you like and I'll put Mum in a fully body bind until its all over.." Fred said.

"Wow!" I muttered.

"She wasn't that bad this morning." George told him. He was trying not to laugh at my very badly concealed blush.

The wedding was beautiful. Afterwards I rolled my eyes as a pair of Fleur's relatives attached themselves to the twins. It probably would have been more usual for me to be jealous of the girls but instead I had to feel sorry for the girls. Who knows what sort of pranks they had in store for them. I was enjoying watching the everyone dancing. Suddenly a patronous appeared in front of everyone. I could guess what it was going to be about. The entire group went into chaos. Fred was suddenly at my side. He grabbed me around the waist and we spun. When we came out of darkness we were at the joke shop.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly, looking down at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to smile. He leaned down and hugged me.

"Good.""What about everyone else?" I asked worried.

"We'll find out soon enough, you should go get some sleep. Your room that you used last time is still set up for you"

I nodded and went upstairs. While I was laying in the bed my head erupted in pain. I closed my eyes and let the vision unfold in my mind.

I reopened my eyes and sighed. *Harry is safe.* I thought to myself.*I'm glad.*

I rolled over and fell asleep.


	51. Headmaster Snape

The train ride to Hogwarts was unusually silent. Luna, Neville, Ginny, and I stared out the window. We all new what we were about to face going there. Fred hadn't been very keen on letting me go once he heard that Snape and a couple of death eaters would be controlling the school, but he also knew I was too stubborn to do otherwise.

"Will you three help me?" Neville suddenly asked.

"Yes," Luna and Ginny said together.

I nodded. "Don't ever forget I'm on your side ok?"

They nodded confused, only Ginny seemed to understand the hidden meaning behind it, even if she only understood it partway I would need to play the part of a suck up.

The Carrow, aka the new teacher that is a Death Eater, glared down at me, his wand raised. I stared defiantly back at him.

"You're a brave soul to offer to be the first to be used as a guinea pig for the crucius curse."

"I'll be the guinea pig every time." I told him bluntly.

"Oh, stupid to huh?" he cackled.

I braced myself mentally making sure to think it would be worse than it actually would be.

"Crucio!" he shouted.

It wasn't as bad as when the fake Mad Eye had cast it on her. I also had a stronger control on my mind than the first time. I had had it directed at me. I no longer needed to stab my nails into my palms to keep from yelling, I only needed to gently bite my tongue. I was easily able to glare straight back at his shocked expression.

Neville could tell what I was doing and was trying very hard not to laugh. The Carrow lowered his wand. I shook out my hair and smiled a fake smile at him. "That it?" I asked him.

"How?" He roared.

I shrugged, trying to keep a straight face. Then I went to sit in my spot next to Neville. He stuck out his hand out toward me and I gave him a silent hi-five under the table.

After class the Carrow, Amycus, grabbed my wrist and jerked me back into the classroom. I stood perfectly still as he circled around me and looked me up and down.

"I know that spell worked." He told me.

"Is there a question in that I'm supposed to answer?" I tilted my head to the side and gave him the cockiest look I could muster.

"You'd make an excellent Death Eater, you know that."

"I'm sure I would. But I don't see how that would be any of your business." I didn't turn my head as he made another round around me.

"It is all my business." He played with the back of my hair.

"Excuse me, Amycus, why are you playing with my pet's hair?" Snape was leaning on the doorframe of the door to the classroom.

"Your pet?" He asked mockingly. "I don't see any names on her."

I turned to glare at him. "That includes yours." I said stepping away from him.

"Why you little!" Amycus raised his wand and pointed it at me. I just stared back.

"Professor Snape, was there something you wanted from me?" I said without taking my eyes off the Carrow.

"A word." Snape said. "I would appreciate it if you lowered your wand." there was utter coldness in his voice "I have a use for that one and it wouldn't due to harm her."

Amycus lowered his wand and looked at Snape with an expression that could only be described as fright.

"Well then, lets go." I walked past him out into the hallway.

"Don't touch her." I heard Snape growl from the classroom.

"But you do plan to give her to the Dark Lord." Amycus had apparently gotten the ability to speak back. "She would make a most wonderful Death Eater.""What do you think Amycus?" Snape spun and followed me out of the room. I smiled, he had never actually answered Amycus's question, how clever.

"So..." I started sitting down. "How's the new position?" I tossed my feet up on the footrest.

"Not funny." he said sitting down with a sigh. He rubbed his temples and leaned his elbows on the desk.

"I know... Sorry."

He opened his eyes and glared at me. "Well... I guess this is the first time I've talked to you since...."

'Yeah. Don't worry about explaining it to me. I knew about it before it happened."

"I'll take a guess and say you have the same job as I do only..."

"Yes, only not..."

"Well...yeah." Snape seemed so much older now.

"Fred bought me some books on healing. I should be able to at least semi keep students in a...well non dead state. Those Carrows are out of control though."

"I know, but there is nothing I can do about them unless I wanted it repeated to the Dark Lord. You I can just call my protégée or something like that and nothing will be thought of it but if I try to make them back off of EVERYONE...Well they are here under the Dark Lords direct order so it wouldn't be a good thing."

"I know that. I will do the best I can as well. I'd better go or everyone will start getting suspicious. Later Snape." I got up and headed for the door.

"Be careful Sammay, I can only protect you to an extent." He said, closing his eyes again.

I paused at the door. "I know."


	52. Being A Pet

"Neville, Jeez. I swear if you keep this up..." I was fixing up his wounds again.

"Sorry May." he said wincing.

I sighed. "It's alright. I've been fixing up everyone else too anyway. So...Whatever. As payment for it how about we cook up some medicine potions. You can help me swipe ingredients when the Carrows are busy."

"Yeah yeah." He laughed. "Sounds like fun."

I laughed. "You can tell me which herb is which."

He tossed his arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the commons.

"Hey guys, watcha up to?" Luna walked up next to us.

"You know, going to steal things out from under their noses. Wanna help?" Neville grinned and took Luna's hand.

"Course."

"Let's split up now?" I asked the two of them.

"Yep." they said together and we all darted down different hallways.

"More and more." I grumbled to myself as I shuffled up the stairs to the headmaster's office.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Snape said. I walked in to find him sitting there with Amycus and Alecto.

"Well, if it isn't little Snape's favorite student." Alecto said in an overly friendly voice.

"Welcome Sammay." Snape said ignoring her comment.

"Hey. Just thought you should know Greyback is outside with a bunch of very beaten up truant kids."

"Thank you for the update Sammay. Go see to their coming in."

I nodded and ducked back out.


	53. Secret

"Christmas Break at last!" I sighed as I sat with Alex in an empty compartment.

"Yeah...thanks for letting me go to the Weasly's with you."

"Oh, hun.... "

"Please...don't try to feel sorry for me ok? I REALLY can't take you feeling sorry for me."

"Sorry." I leaned back. "Finally I'm not going to be constantly be under the surveillance of the Carrows."

"I thought you were all goody goody with them." She laughed as the train came to a stop.

I grabbed my backpack and jumped up.

"Fred!" I dove off the train and into the crowd. As soon as I was off the train I had an arm around my waist.

"Hello Love!" he gave me a squeeze. I hadn't been able to make any contact with him since school had started. He tugged me toward the brick wall.

"You two coming?" George called back at us.

"Hey Sammay..." Fred asked as we sat on the couch together.

"Yeah..." I answered sleepily.

"I was wondering...Before you leave to go back to school...well...George and me..."

I turned to look at him. I had never heard him stutter before.

"What?"

"Well...We were hoping you and Alex...Well we were hoping you'd marry us."

I spun around so fast I literally fell off the couch.

I blinked at him unable to speak. "Does Alex know about this?" was all that I could say...but this seemed like the smaller of the issues as it processed in my head.

"No...but that is why George took her out to dinner tonight." He said looking at me worriedly. "Does that mean you don't like the idea?"

"No...I mean yes let's do it. But....Wh...How?"

"It'll be just the four of us. Well...and the dude that marries us...don't worry nothing extravagant."

"All right." I smiled trying to get my brain to catch up.

Fred grinned and reached out to help me back onto the couch. I leaned back against him again and we went back to watching the movie. A little while later I felt him playing with my hand. I looked down to see him slipping a ring onto my finger.

It didn't look like an engagement ring, but somehow it was perfect because it didn't. It was a gold band, but the jewels on it were in the form of a butterfly. The wings were made of ember stone, a black rock that looked like an ember that had just come out of the fire. The body was made of a diamond. It was the most beautiful and perfect ring I could possibly imagine. I turned and smiled up at him.

"You can wear it on your right hand at school, that way no one will know what it is. Do you like it?"

I nodded vigorously.

"I knew you would." We settled back to watch the movie again.

"I think we just set the record for the most unplanned and informal wedding ever.. Wait... That would probably go to a Vegas wedding." I laughed as we walked toward the burrow. The lot of us couldn't stop grinning like a bunch of idiots. We had just gotten married in the middle of an alley by a priest of some sort. We were all in jeans and t-shirts. The entire effect of the wedding was hysterical. We were all each others witnesses....now the tough part came...to tell Mrs. Weasly.

I played with my ring(that was now on my right hand), and stared out of the window.

"Can you get a more dorkier grin?" Ginny laughed coming to sit next to me.

Neville came into the compartment. "Did you two hear...Luna isn't coming back."

I looked over at him, and the world came back into focus. "Yeah, I heard. She'll be alright. She knows her stuff. But we just lost one of our leaders."

"Yeah...now what?"


	54. Dying

"Sammay... The Dark Lord is gaining power and I don't know how much longer I can focus my mind enough to keep all a secret I need to...so there is something I want to give you." Snape and I were sitting in his office. He was pacing incessantly back and forth behind his desk. "I have a feeling you will have a place to put them." He pointed to a small vial on his desk. I reached out and grabbed it.

"Memories?"

"Yes."

"Of me?"

"Of who you are and what you are."

"I got it." Slipped it into the drawstring bag that never left my neck.

"Thank you Sammay."

I didn't even get the chance to go home at Easter, but when the other students got back, Ginny wasn't among them. With Ginny and Luna gone school was even worse. Neville was their main target. I tried to keep him as far from harm as possible, but he kept managing to tick them off.

"Jeez Neville..." I was trying to fix up a cut on his cheek. "I'm running out of herbs. I can't use them all on you."

"Yeah yeah." He grunted.

It wasn't long after that when Neville was going to be thrown from school. The Carrows were looking everywhere for him because apparently he had just disappeared. I was walking through the halls a few days later listening for the slightest sound when I was pulled through a wall.

"Neville?" I gasped. "Where are we?"

"The ROR. Isn't it great. Hogwarts is making it safe for their students. If anyone needs to escape send them here."

"Alright..."

"Its ok. And any medicine stuff can be done in here to. Its the perfect base."

I smiled. "Alright."

The ROR was steadily filling with people. They were from all houses. There were guys and girls, everyone. The room had connected itself to the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade for food. It was run by Dumbledore's brother Aberforth. It was a handy entrance in and out of the school and a way to get information. We were using the Galleons that we used for the DA to communicate between each other, not just the members still at school but with Ginny and Luna as well.

I was once again wandering the halls at night. I was using the unknown passageways to slip through the Carrrows from knowing I was out.

"Hello Peeves." I said to the ceiling, "Is anyone around that shouldn't be?"

"Nothing much nothing much." He chanted.

"Alright. Thanks."

"Too quiet without Fred and George, Mrs. Fred!" Peeves chanted at me.

"Agreed." I laughed.

Suddenly I felt a very familiar presence. I jerked my head up and sprinted off.

"He's here." I burst into Snape's office.

"The Dark Lord?" He asked looking up.

"No Stupid Harry! Harry's here! I've gotta go." I sprinted back off back down the stairs.

"McGonagall, you have to get to...Ravenclaw tower. NOW!!!" I pounded on her door.

She came out, "Why..."

"Just go!"

Voldemort was VERY upset now. I didn't know why though.

I ran to an empty corridor and collapsed to the ground. I fought to stay out of Voldemort's mind.

The sound of breaking glass woke me up out of my trance. I ran toward it. There was a hole in the window where Snape obviously had just gone through.

"There you are Sammay." McGonagall turned to me just as I slid to a stop next to her.

'What do you need me to do?"

"You know where everyone patrols. Any DA members, send them to the Great Hall, and any Death Eaters...Bring them." She said, her eyes flickered dangerously.

"Got it." I spun and sprinted off. I knew where people patrolled in the school, I could find them easily.

By the time I ran back to the Great Hall I had already sent 4 DA members to the Great Hall and was levitating 3 Death Eaters behind me. I could hear the stomping of feet as they made their way toward the ROR. Lupin was just coming out of the doors as I ran up to the doors.

"Sammay!" He looked at me shocked.

"Sammay!" McGonagall saw me, "Go watch the Evacuation. Make sure ALL of them get out."

"Got it." I once again sprinted off.

Death.... There was so much death everywhere. My head was about to explode. There was Voldemort's mind to block out, Harry's frantic search, and the screams of those who died so painfully. I screamed out loud as I threw curses at any enemy that got to near. The entire world was spinning as the screams echoed around me.

I knew the instant that Harry died. I felt myself going after him. When my eyes focused I was standing in the doorway of a station. Harry and Dumbledore were sitting and talking to each other.

"Harry, Let's go." I held out my hand.

He turned and looked at me surprised. "Sammay? You're dead?"

"Not dead, I came to get you from death. Now come on, or else people will die."

"How? How did you know? How are you in the land of the dead? Why are you always there every time I turn around. Who are you?"

"Harry," I said as he took my hand and the world of the dead started to slip away, "Haven't you realized it yet. I'm your twin sister."

I didn't wake up. The world around me was a bright, unexplainable light. It slowly cleared and I sat down, dizzy.

"Sammay, you have done so well." My mother hugged me. She pulled away, resting her hand on my cheek.

My Father and other members of my "family" that was among the dead surrounded me. They all smiled at me and each hugged me in turn

"Am I truly dead?" I asked, tears were stinging my eyes.

My father ruffled my hair, grinning down at me. He looked identical to Harry. "No pet, you need to return now before your body thinks you are truly dead. This is goodbye now."

Sirius winked at me. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Goodbye Kiddo."

"Off with you now," Snape Smiled at me from standing beside my mom. He pushed my backwards and I continued to fall, never hitting anything solid. I went through light, then it was total blackness.


	55. Gone

I opened my eyes to see the destroyed roof of the ceiling. I groaned and sat up. I stumbled outside.

"Sammay?" Hestia looked, wide eyed as I wobbled out. I could feel the dried blood all along the side of my face and in other parts of my body. My arm was definitely broken and my ankle was sprained. I could also tell at least 3 of my ribs were broken.

"Hey." I mumbled. I was going to lose consciousness again very soon.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Dumb question." I muttered. I could feel myself swaying.

"We need to get you to help." she secured her arm around my waist.

"Ouch." I groaned.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"Its ok. It hurts everywhere." I feinted

"Kiddo!" George shouted as he burst into the room.

He literally jumped on me. I was too overjoyed to see him to notice the pain that shot completely through my body.

"You're alright!" he said as he choke held me. "That is the best news I've had in ages. When you weren't anywhere to be found at the end of the battle..." He finally let me go and looked down at me.

"How's Fred?" I looked to the doorway to see if he was standing there.

George got up quickly and spun. "Um..." He turned back to me and offered me a hand. "Come on."

I took his hand and let him lift me gently to my feet.

He began to explain as we walked. "We thought he was dead. He got his sooo hard..." George's eyes welled with tears. "It wasn't until after the battle was over that we went to collect his body and...he was still alive! Barely but... Well, come on." he led me to a room. Fred lay on the bed, unconscious. He looked utterly terrible. I felt tears once again run down my face.

"I'll go." George disappeared from my side. I suddenly lost any energy I had had before. I walked to the side of his bed and lay down in the small space beside him. Laying my head against the pillow I fell asleep staring at his unmoving, pale face.

"Sammay?" A gentle hand shook my shoulder gently. I turned my head to look up at Mrs. Weasly. "Hello Dear." she said gently. She pushed my hair out of my face. "Are you feeling better?"

"Not really." I turned to look at Fred's still face. I felt my frown deepen.

"You'd better eat something Dear, you haven't had any food for at least 5 days." She leaned over and gently moved Fred more to the side so I could sit up.

I didn't take my eyes off Fred as I sat up.

"I know love, I'm worried to." She brushed my hair out of my face. "Here," she put a tray on my lap and I started to nibble on it.

"How do the doctors say he is?"

"They...they don't really know..." she seemed to be fighting back tears.

Suddenly an envelope flew through the door.

"Sammay Evans,

We have become aware that you have been being put in mortal danger in England since you began school there because of the British government. It has been decided to extract you from the country. Immediately."

I reached out and grabbed the letter and it acted as a port key. I found myself in an interrogation room.


	56. 2 Years Later

_TWO YEARS LATER_

_Sammay sat a table at her favorite sandwich shop. She was wearing her now normal frown. After barely touching her food she picked up her tray and dumped it in the trash. She swiped her bangs out of her face. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy, high ponytail. She walked home to her small apartment. She opened the back window and went out onto the fire escape. I sat on the railing of it, my feet dangled off the edge. She closed her eyes and felt the wind swirl around her. Suddenly the sound of flapping wings next to her nearly made her fall off her seat. She turned to see a small pure black owl sitting next to her. There was a letter attached to her leg. She turned to stare at the thing wide eyed, she had not seen a letter delivered by an owl in 2 years. She didn't know why but no one from England had sent a letter since she had been extracted from the country. She blinked at the thing. "Lynx?" she recognized Alex's owl. The small thing seemed overjoyed to see me and hopped into my lap. She slipped the letter off of her and opened it. It was in Alex's writing. Wet dots were scattered all over the page._

"_Sammay,_

_After trying to write you for so long and only having my letters confiscated and returned y the English Ministry, this will be my last letter to you. Things aren't the same with you and Fred both gone. George has been... Out of whack without you two. I don't know how long we can take it. We're...We're getting a divorce._

_Please get this. I need you._

_Alex."_

_She stared dumbly at the page. One part stood out above the rest. "Fred...gone." she got up and grabbed a piece of paper. She had no clue what was on the note she wrote back, but the next thing I noticed was Lynx flying away._

"_Time for work I guess." as she noticed the sun setting behind the city skyline. As she spun to go inside her ring glittered in fading light, sending orange glitters from the otherwise black stones._

_The world was utter blackness. The only ray of hope in it was the spot of warmth that lay against me. A voice echoed in the darkness, but then it was gone. I waited for it to come back...it didn't ._

_Slowly the world came back into focus as the pain slowly faded away. I opened my eyes. I was laying on a bed in a Hospital. I slowly sat up. There was voices coming from the door. I stood up and went to listen. _

"_What are we going to tell him? The doc says he'll wake up soon." I heard my twin say._

"_I don't know It happened so quickly then Sammay was gone." I could hear the tears in Alex's voice._

"_Did they try...?" this one was Ginny._

"_Yeah...they tried everything. Its no use...she's gone." George said._

_I stumbled backwards. *gone? How can she be gone?* I stared dumbly at the wall. Then I knew I wanted to be anywhere BUT here. And I dissapparated._

Fred sat up in bed. He had once again relived what had happened 2 years before. Since then he had not returned home. He had been traveling the world, he had made sure to move around enough so that no one could find him.. He didn't feel like he could go home yet.. He needed to find...something.

Fred got dressed and grabbed his bag. He took one final look around the room before going to check out. After he was finished he walked outside taking a deep breath of the cool morning air. A soft fluttering of wings caught his attention. He looked up to see a VERY irritated owl landing on his shoulder. Olive threw a letter at me.

"You finally found me huh Olive?" Fred smiled sadly. He looked down at the letter in his hand. "Guess I should open it. After all its been 2 years since it was sent." He ripped it open and began to read the thing. It was dated as having been written 2 years before.

"Fred

I don't know what set you outta here so fast, but there is something you NEED to know. Three days before you woke up a letter came from America. It said Sammay was being extricated from the country. When she went to catch the screamer it acted as a portkey and she disappeared before we could do anything. We've tried to reach her since then, but everytime we just got our own letter back with 'this letter was sent to an unauthorized person, please cease all attempts of contact immediately' stamped on it. We would just go to her, but we don't know where she is. We were going to tell you, but when we went in there you were gone.

Come home...or atleast go to her.

George(aka your holy twin brother.)"

Fred stared at the page. "Shes not dead?"

Alex sat crying on her bed when Lynx tapped on her window. She went to grab what she thought was going to be another returned letter, but instead it was a small note in an unaddressed envelope. Her eyes widened as she recognized the handwriting and odd signature.

"Hey Ally

Sorry about all the returned mail, the ministry must have had me under surveillance. It should be fine now. I'll come see you soon.

Sammay"

Alex blinked at the note before sprinting downstairs. George was sitting at the table blinking at a note in his own hand. He stood up as she burst into the room.

"Its Sammay!"

"Its Fred." they said together.

"a letter. It says they're coming home soon! What? Really? Let me see!" they said together. They switched letters.

Fred's was even simpler. 

"I'm coming."

Fred had no idea what instinct he was following but he booked a plane for LA. He stepped into a cab. Outside he saw it was getting late, but the city was still completely alive. The cabby was waiting for directions on where to drive.

"Um...have you heard of Sammay..." He was about to say her last name but the cabby held u his hand to silence him.

"Let's see..." The cabby thought for a second. "...I think she's at the club... Yeah, thats it. I already dropped off some guys there earlier." He zoomed off down the street. "It helps to know where she's at at night."

Fred didn't know if he liked the sound of that. "Why?" He asked.

"Well duh. Se is the most popular DJ for the clubs around here. Tons of people follow her to whatever she's at on a given night. I'm a fan myself. That girl knows how to make a party. But of course you know that. Most people don't know where she'll be at a given time. So they don't know what club to ask, thats why its good to have advanced warning on where she'll be." he rambled on.

"What's she like?" Fred asked curious.

"Odd...yeah, that would be the best word for her." Fred grinned. "But.. I don't think I've ever heard of that girl smiling...EVER. She is probably the least social thing I have ever met. You wouldn't think she'd be one of the best...no the best DJ in the state. All the boys are after her, but its not like she notices. I hear she gives guys the cold shoulder, but they don't try to hard, not with that partner in crime of hers. Her techy is kinda overprotective. He's a gang leader round these parts so no one dares get too close."

"How do you know so much?" Fred asked. The cab stopped, there was a beat coming from the building that they were next to.

"I'm a cabby. I hear everything." 

Fred played the man and got out. He made his way into the club...but it took a while because of the VERY long line. He took in the scene of the club. Everything in the club moved to the beat and rhythm of the music effortlessly. Fred's eyes canned the room, but she was not in her line of sight.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so down." a girl next to him mused to her friend. "What happened while I was gone? She hasn't even sang o come out to dance yet."

"I have no clue. She's been like this for a week, but she hasn't cheered up at all..." the pair walked by him to the bar. Fred hurried now. The beat changed and the entire club changed with it. He could see her now but...this girl...she was just a shadow. Her black hood was pulled up, massive headphones hung around her neck. Every few seconds the light would change the color her face appeared, but even in the lack of light Fred could see it. Sammay's eyes had dark circles under them and were also red rimmed from crying. She was thinner...close to what she had been when she had come back from the American school. He remembered how she had used to be before when she listened to music. How she used to dance around while he laughed at her. The sight of her like this... Made Fred's stomach tighten. He felt the urge to run to her, but decided against it. He sat at a table with a view of his wife and watched.

Something in the club was making my head spin dangerously. *I need to get out of here.* I thought. I set up one of the crowd's faves and stepped down from the table.

"Yo Callen, can you take over. I can't concentrate tonight. I gotta go home...or something."

He blinked shocked but agreed.

I slipped out into the night air and sighed. The noise of the city gently surrounded me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. There was a smell in it. It was comforting...Familiar..and...it SHOULD NOT be there.

She stared at him, unmoving. Something was flickering behind her eyes. He reached out to her and she jerked backwards, not noticing that she was now off the curb and in the street. Fred, on the other hand, did notice. He grabbed her hand and jerked her forward. Sammay flew over the curb and into his chest. She took a step away from him, staring into his face, then at their joined hands. Se slowly smiled, but it wasn't her smile. It was a sad smile of one who thought their world would disappear. Then he understood that that was exactly what she thought. She didn't think he was real.

He used his free hand to reach out and tap her nose, then place it against her pale cheek. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip. "I'm really here Sammay." he freed his other hand and placed it on her other cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. "Your dead. You can't be here." she told him.

"Who told you I was dead?" it was his turn to be shocked.

"Alex, her letter said that you were gone." she was shaking now.

"I was gone. I thought YOU were dead, so I left. I only just got a letter from George telling me otherwise."

"What?""Hey Sammay! Is this dude botherin ya?" a fairly small guy with tightly curled short hair waltzed toward us. "You'd better leave my girl alone." he laughed.

Sammay spun to face him. As she turned Fred saw the familiar flash in her eyes that told him that she was pissed. He tried not to laugh. "And who ever told you I was YOUR girl? Huh Callen?"

He stumbled back a step. He had obviously never had her anger tuned on him. 

"What? No answer? Thats what I thought. I'm so outta here." she grabbed Fred's hand and drug him backwards down the street.

She led him silently through the streets, her pace was slower now. Fred never took his eyes off her face.

Suddenly she stopped and turned. She smiled up at him. "He could see you! Callen could see you! You're real!"

He grinned. "Told ya so." he gently pushed her hood down. "Jeez love, what did you do to your hair?" he ran his fingers to her barely shoulder length hair.

She didn't answer. Instead she leaned up and kissed him 

"You wanna go to my house?" she asked him.

He grinned. "Always." For only the second time since they had gotten married they spent the night together.


	57. END

Seventeen years later.

"You got all the stuff?" Fred asked the pair of identical girls in front of him

"Course we do da." they laughed. The pair of them, our oldest, had a large supply of wheezes stashed in their luggage...as always.

"Just don't get caught." I sighed. "I'd hate to have the first students I expel be my own daughters. They rolled their eyes. This was now the sixth year in a row I had said this to them. Fred laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Eeww." our two youngest, a pair of dark haired boys, said in unison.

Fred winked at me and turned to them. "You'd better go, or you'll miss your train." the boys eyes widened as they noticed their four older siblings had disappeared already. They darted off.

"Now." Fred turned and slid his arms around my waist. "To hogsmeade?"

"To Hogsmeade." I agreed.

I looked down at the students from my spot at the teachers table. My oldest girls, Carmen and Camren, were sitting in between Leth Longbottom and Lea Jordan at the Gryffindor table. They had their father's bright red hair...although I guess I had red hair too...and hazel eyes. They were 6th years now...it was hard to believe. My next oldest were third years and separated. Selena sat at the Ravenclaw table while her brother, Spencer, sat at Slyetherin. The two of them had blonde hair(Fred loved to make jokes that I must have cheated on him with Malfoy to get that to happen) and green eyes. I smiled at the whole lot spying Harry and Ginny's kids around the room as well. I stood and held up my hands for silence which the students immediately answered.

"Welcome back." I called, my voice echoed back to me, amplified by the room "As you all know, its time to welcome all the new students and sort them." I flicked my hand at the door and it swung open. I sat back down to watch the ceremony. Neville stepped forward with the worn looking hat. He was no the head of Gryffindor house. One by one he called the students forward and sorted them. I almost burst out laughing when my pair of boys were sorted into Hufflepuff. I now had atleast one kid in every house...that must be a world record.

I beamed out at all the now sorted students...my students...my family...my school...

End


	58. A Note From the Author

For all those who loved this Harry Potter fic of mine I have another that I'm writing with a friend now if you'd like to read them. Its call "The Unlikely Duo" another I am jointly writing but its not being posted on my profile is "The lost children"

Love always  
Lethy


End file.
